I, Rose Weasley
by EcargWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: I, Rose Weasley, am determined to find my own life, without being judged by my surname. I, Rose Weasley, will find friends that like me for who I am, not my family. I, Rose Weasley, get through Hogwarts my own way, because Mother can't tell me what to do anymore. I, Rose Weasley, will surround myself with people I like, even if that is Scorpius Malfoy.
1. I, Rose Weasley, am going to Hogwarts

**AN: Hello! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic! I'm a diehard fan and am so glad to finally be uploading this! New Chapter every week!**

* * *

"RON! The indicator!" Mum shouts from the front seat. Dad hurriedly presses a random button,

"Which is the bloody indicator?!" He shouts back, his knuckles turning white from gripping the wheel so tight, swerving in and out of cars, trying to block the sound of their horns going off.

Mum throws her hands up frustration,

"It doesn't matter now! You have turned already!"

Dad's ears go red,

"Sorry "Mione..."

Mum takes a deep breath and calms down

"It's okay...just be more careful next time!"

I sigh and look out the window, Hugo, my little brother sleeping peacefully by my side, I began watching the cloud shapes...rabbit...crocodile...a car...

It was the day I go to Hogwarts, my first year. My hands start to sweat, I rub them quickly on my jeans and gulp, Mum has been worrying none stop for the last month, worrying if I had enough money, enough parchment, in case I had a growth spurt and suddenly my robes didn't fit anymore, the list goes on and on, Dad has been handling it better, but I can still tell he is upset, he past his driving test a few weeks ago, after Mum finally gave him permission, this was his first car, and first ride was taking his little girl to Hogwarts.

I am so excited! My cousin Albus is starting as well, Aunt Ginny text Mum this morning, saying how much Al was stressing about houses. I never really thought of that...Mum wants me to be in Ravenclaw, while Dad keeps ranting on about how Gryffindor is the best house, wouldn't mind either to be fair, they seem like the best houses. Hufflepuff, Dad said was for "Softies" while Slytherin...well Dad just said something about a hat and a pair of scissors...

When we get to the station, Mum starts stressing again,

"Money, check...Robes, check...Midnight...RONALD! Where in Merlin's name is Midnight?!"

Dad frowns

"You mean Rose's cat? I chucked it! You know the thing doesn't like me."

Mum turned pale, if we weren't in public, Mum would be screaming her head off by now, she said, hissing

"Chucked it?!"

Dad grinned held up a cat box, where a little black kitten was sleeping

"Stop stressing, 'Mione!"

Mum sighed in relief, and took the box from Dad

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

Dad grinned and Hugo giggled. Mum put on her, as dad calls it "Serious-mum face" and the two stop immediately. Mum and I push my trolley through the station, until we get to the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10. I turn to Mum.

"...It will work. Right?"

Mum smiled,

"Of course it will."

I smiled back and took off running towards the brick wall, suddenly the scene changes, above my reads the sign "Platform 9 3/4" I grin and I feel Mum put her hand on my shoulder, leading me the right way.

Mum leads me to the scarlet train, where we drop off my suitcase. We then retreat to a empty toilet, where Mum had me changed into my robes. We came back out, I tugged on one of the sleeves it was soft and warm from Dad using in as a pillow for his head on the way. Mum, who had whipped her checklist once again, looks up and she smiles brightly

"They're here!"

I turn round to see a large silhouette that could only mean one thing. The Potters. Lily and Ginny are holding hands, the little red head looking quiet sad, Ginny squeezes her hand and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile. James and his cheeky grin quickly throw his suitcase on the train and races off to meet some friends, it was his third year and he as he called back to his mother, I could tell his voice was breaking. Finally Albus and Harry came into sight. Harry was looking around, as though trying to recall a memory, while Albus has his eyes on the floor, almost as he was trying to trip up anything. Ginny spotted us and called to Harry, who head snapped in our direction, he grinned.

"Hi," said Al, sounding extremely relieved, I beamed at him. Dad turned to Harry "Parked alright?" He asked, then puffed his chest out a little "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," Mum said shortly, "I had complete faith in you."

Dad grinned and beckon Harry to the train where they put Al's trunk, he whispered something to Harry, who chuckled.

When they came back Lily and Hugo were in the middle of a talk about which houses they want to be in when they get in.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Dad said, "No pressure"

"Ron!"

I froze, I had to be in Gryffindor, I glanced at Albus who must have been thinking exactly the same thing - What if we weren't?

"He doesn't mean it," said Mum and Ginny reassuringly, but I looked up to Dad to see if it was true or not, but his eyes had placed them selves far away, I looked in his direction to see a family of three. The man had pale blonde hair, with a jacket buttoned up to his throat while the woman wore a suit-dress, the little boy, looked a lot like his father, he turned round when he father nodded at my Dad, his pale blue eyes locked with mine for a second,then I lost my train of thought as Dad said,

"So that's little Scorpius," Dad said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," My Mum said, trying to look stern, though she found it hard not to smile. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Dad, though shortly added, looking at me "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you for marrying a pure-blood."

I go red. I don't even know Scorpius! He looked alright to me though, who is his father?

"Hey!" James says, running up to us, breathless, his eyes gleaming to tell us something.

"Teddy's back there," he said gasping for breath, pointing over his shoulder, which was hidden due to the clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

Lily and Hugo giggled, while Al and I exchanged looks of distaste, James was staring at the grown ups, waiting for a reaction, he tried again.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire!" He looked at them, still waiting for a reaction "Our cousin!" He added finally.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added, as though worried he had made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically, her brown eyes shining with hope. I smile at her. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry, laughing. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

Before I knew it we where on the train. I clung on Midnight's cage, who whined slightly, I then realised how much I was shaking, Al trailed behind me avoiding everyone's eyes, we finally find an empty compartment.

I crash onto the seat and Al imitates me, sitting in front of me.

"...Which house do you want to be in?" Al asked curiously, I frown as I think.

"Gryffindor."

"Me too."

I smile and press my head on the window, looking out for mum. I spot some red hair, no, it was Uncle Percy.

I glance at my watch, still five minutes until the train sets off. Then I see them, Hugo is on dad's shoulders waving frantically, mum clinging onto dad's arm, trying to concealing the handkerchief clenched in her fist. I smile and wave back at them. I jolt and we set off. I bit my lip holding back the tears. Hugo gets smaller and smaller, until, we're gone. Off to Hogwarts. I turn back to my cousin.

"We are finally going to Hogwarts!" I cry, Albus smiles sadly

"What if I get put into Slytherin?"

I grin "Al, I promise. You won't."

That seems to calm him slightly, as he leans back, his smile genuine. He opens his mouth to speak, but there is a knock on the compartment door. Our heads snap to the glass door.

It's Scorpius.

* * *

**AN: Please review :)**


	2. I, Rose Weasley, meet Hagrid

**AN: Thank you so much of or reviewing guys! It means a lot!**

* * *

It was Scorpius. What does he want? Al nods in his direction and Scorpius comes in. He shuts the door and turns round, his face red, I see him trembling slightly.

"C-can I sit with you?" He asks quietly, staring at his feet.

"Sure." Al answered, Scorpius looked up at him in disbelief,

"Really?"

"Really. Do you mind Rose?" He asked, I shake my head and Scorpius sits next to Al gratefully.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said beaming at us.

"I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose." Al replied. Scorpius' eyes grew as big as a football pitch.

"P-Potter?!" He stuttered utterly bewildered, he turned to me "You...red hair, freckles...You must be a Weasley!" I frown slightly.

"What's wrong with red hair? And how come you knew my last name?"

Scorpius ducks his head, becoming nervous once again,

"N-nothing wrong with red hair...but the Potters! And the Weasleys!" I glance between us "Your famous!"

"What?!" Al and I chorus, staring at him with similar wide eyes, I continue,

"We're not famous!" I put stubbornly, "How are we famous?"

Scorpius frowns at me

"It was your family who defeated Voldemort wasn't it?"

Al's frown deepens

"Who's Voldemort?"

Scorpius stares at us, taking turns like watching a tennis ball in a match.

"You don't know who he is? Why he was-"

The compartment door slides open. Two of my cousins walk in. The first is Roxanne, she's in her third year now, her dark hair newly streaked purple, tied into a ponytail, she's in her jeans and orange shirt which looks lovely with her mocha skin. She grins.

"Hey guys!" She says cheerfully

Al and I smile at her and chorus "Hi Roxy!" Then in comes James twirling his wand in his fingers and leans against then door. His grin matches Roxy's.

"Guess what we did?!" James said hurriedly, Roxy bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm telling them!" She cries, James rolls his eyes,

"Get on with it then!"

Roxy clears her throat,

"We jinxed the trolley!"

"The sweet trolley?" Al asks,

"The very one!" Roxy says crashing next to me, brining me into a quick hug before reclining her long legs on the spare part of the sofa. We all giggle.

"What will happen?" Scorpius asks

"Just wait!" James pipes up "You'll see!"

James then sits next to boys and they are soon in deep conversation about football. Roxy rolls her eyes and crosses her legs and turns to me.

"Are you nervous?" She asks softly, no matter how cheeky she was, she really did care about me. I shrug.

"I guess..."

"Don't worry. Once the sorting is over, everything will calm down!"

I smile gratefully,

"Thanks Roxy."

She opens her mouth to ask something, but suddenly we hear a POP! and then a scream,

"INSECTS! INSECTS EVERYWHERE!" I see an older lady then dash past our compartment, the trolley lady. James jumps to his feet.

"Gotta go!" He dashes out in the opposite direction to where the lady is, quickly followed by a giggling Roxy.

We burst out laughing. Then I know that this year is going to be so much fun.

* * *

When the train stops, it's pitch black as far as I can see. When I look at the window, all I see is my reflection, tall, lean and big front teeth. I tug on my new robes and debt on wearing the hat, finally deciding against it, because I will have to put the sorting hat on. The boys are ready in the robes, exploring the many pockets and pretending to duel with their wands.

I fiddle with my own, nine inches, kneazle hair, hazel wood. I'm proud of it. Olivander chose this one for me straight away. Though I don't think Midnight likes it much. She's a kneazle and I think she was quite offended...

Scorpius shuffles in his robe, I can't help but smile, I'm taller than both of the boys, I like it that way.

Just then, Molly walks past. She's in her sixth year now, and her brown hair is currently scraped tightly in a neat bun. Clutching a thick green book against her chest, she glances into our compartment and does a double take before smiling and coming in.

"Rose! Albus! It's so good to see you!" She says bringing us into a hug "And who's your friend?"

Scorpius holds out his hand,

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Molly frowns, not accepting his hand,

"Malfoy? Huh."

Scorpius' hand falls limply to his side, his confidence visibly knocked, Molly turns to us.

"Come on. Follow me."

We three trail behind as she takes us out of the train. That's when I hear a loud voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years come to me!"

Molly stops at a halt, making me stop, and Al and Scorpius bump into me. Molly turns to us swiftly.

"Go join the big man over there. He likes to be called Hagrid, by the way"

At that she disappears into the crowd. The boys and I walk towards the booming voice, trying not to get lost in the sea of bigger, taller, stronger kids.

When we finally see the origin of the noise, I am very surprised. In front of us, is a giant of a man. Long grey hair and beard, black beetle eyes that meet ours lovingly, hands the size of dustbin lids...he was Hogwarts staff.

"He works here?!" Whispered Scorpius, speaking my thought.

"Dad told me lots about!" Piped up Albus, "He's really cool!"

I trust Al, so we approach the giant man. He was already surrounded by other first years, who were staring up at him in awe. The man looks down to us and his eyes widen when he looks at Al. He parts the crowd and walks up to him. He smiles like a child at Christmas.

"It's you! Finally! So long, I have waited for you to come!" He wipes a tear from his eye, "You look jus' like your father y'know. Jus' like 'im...I 'aven't talked to 'im in a while now, we exchange the odd letters. I miss 'im"

Al smiles nervously, at that the giant must know how weird that sounds and he quickly recovers.

"Rubeus Hagrid, call me Hagrid, a great friend of ya father's"

Al nods

"Dad told me about you."

"He mentioned me?!"

"Yeah..."

Hagrid looked at him grinning ear to ear, then a loud clear of the throat cut through the comfortable silence. I turn to see a girl with long curly hair.

"Can we go now?" She said impatiently, raising her eyebrows. Hagrid turns red and mutters something and turns and starts walking. We all follow him to a large lake.

"In the boats!" Hagrid cries and he steps into a boat "Four of ya can fit into one!"

I turn to find myself separated from my cousin and Scorpius, a surge of panic runs through me, I calm myself quickly muttering to myself.

"It's okay. You'll find them at the school"

I end up in a boat with the girl with the curly hair, a tall, lanky boy with glasses and another boy with a very generous amount of freckles on his face. The boy with the freckles introduces himself as Jack and the boy with glasses is called Thomas. The curly hair girl, who was at the front of the boat turns.

"I'm Vicky." She says superiorly, I stare down at my feet,

"Rose."

She looks down,

"What are you staring at?" She asks curiously, I blush,

"Nothing in particular..." I drift off, but Vicky doesn't seem to notice, she turns round again and looks up at the night.

The boat surges forward and the boats takes an arrow formation as we sail across the lake. Then I see it. Hogwarts. It's beautiful.

The full moon shines through the gap in the turrets, thousands of little windows light up. The moon beams reflecting off the water. It's amazing.

* * *

When we get inside, we are taken up a wide staircase. I finally find Al and Scorpius, who walk in front of me. At the top, dresses in an emerald robe and sleek black hat, is a younger woman. Her auburn hair scraped into a bun (I couldn't help noticing it was in the same style as Molly's). She looked up at us.

"I am Professor Silsbury."

She had a very authoritative and powerful voice, though she looked no older than thirty, I could straight away that she was a very influential teacher. Her piercing green eyes scanned us.

"You shall shortly be entering the Great hall. This is where you shall be sorted into houses. Hufflepuff."

There was a murmur in the crowd, a few nods.

"Ravenclaw."

Vicky nodded.

"Gryffindor."

Albus stiffened. He so badly wants to get in...

"And Slytherin."

At that Scorpius stiffened, I hope not for the same reason.

Professor Silsbury scans us one more time.

"Which ever house you are in...honour it. You are destined to be in the house. So don't come complaining. Now, in your lessons, if you do something good. You earn your house points. Do something bad, points shall be deducted. At the end of the year the points are totalled and the house with the most points win the house cup. So work hard. We also have a Quidditch cup. This is less important. It's just a game where they send you up in the sky to try and make you fall off your brooms. It doesn't concern you anyway, first years cannot play."

At that she takes us in.

Everyone's head turn to watch us. I feel rather uncomfortable, I stare at my feet, not wanting to trip over anything. As far as I could tell, from my brief glances up, there where four tables, one four each house.

We come to a sudden halt. I finally look up, to find on a stone platform is a long table, facing the others, where all the teachers were sitting. In the middle in front of the table was simple wooden stool and a ragged, fraying old hat was placed on top of it. Professor Silsbury walked up the stairs and drew out a scroll of parchment. The hall went silent.

Suddenly the hat opens to small flaps and looked at us all. It could see?! Then a mouth appeared and it burst into song.

"Hello there little and scrawny one,

The house you are put in shall be done,

I shall decided where to put you,

It's done fairly through and through,

There's Hufflepuff for the kind,

Ravenclaw for the mind,

Gryffindor for the brave,

And Slytherin for those who don't behave,

So come on up, try your luck,

Please, don't be to schmuck,

I'll seen in your mind,

What I can find,

Sit down! We'll have a chat,

Because I am the sorting hat!"

These is a round of applause for the five tables. Professor Silsbury cleared her throat and the silence took over again.

"Artley Carly."

A girl with light brown hair walked up swiftly. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After a few moments of silence...

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second to the right exploded with cheers and Carly went down to join them.

"Baker Gladys"

A small blonde girl dashed up. It only a second before...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table second from the left cheered loudly, Gladys grinned and joined them quickly.

"Barnard Danielle"

A girl with superior smirk walked up, the hat instantly cried out...

"SLYTHERIN!" The house on the left cheered and she went down to join them.

Then

"Darwin Victoria."

Vicky stiffened and parted the crowd. Professor placed the hat on her head,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Soon it was

"Lovegood Lorcan"

A tall boy with dirty blonde hair and a cheeky face went up

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lorcan looked suprised, but happy at the same time, his brother Lysander was next and he was put in Ravenclaw as well.

"Malfoy Scorpius"

There was a low mutter from the crowd. Why? Scorpius climbs up to the stage, visibly shaking. The hat was placed on his head. It took about ten seconds before,

"GRFFINDOR!"

There was a few gasps of suprise, but the Grffindor table cheered.

"Potter Albus"

There was a few gasps and the mutters of older students

"Wait, Potter? The Potter?"

"She said Potter!"

"I can't see him! Where is he?"

"Think he has a scar as well?!"

Albus went up shaking, his eyes wide with fear, the hat was placed on him, it took about a minute before it said...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt a pang of jealousy, Al and Scorpius were in the same house. I had to get into Gryffindor!

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, none were as loud as my cousins though. Out of the whole Weasley family, there were four Gryffindors: Dominique; Fred; Roxy and James. Albus, who looked like he was going to burst with pride, practically ran to the Gryffindor table, and then he ran back again and put the hat back the stool.

After Turpin Helen was placed in Hufflepuff it was...

"Weasley Rose"

I got the same reaction as Al did. I shakily walk up to the stood and sit on it. Silsbury placed the hat on my head, and suddenly it started talking to me.

"Well, well, well...Another Weasley..."

I grip the rim of the chair,

"Where to put you? You're brave...kind...very smart...Miss Granger's daughter? Well, I knew you haven't got your brains from your father...Lord, help you if you did..."

He's stalling now.

"Where to put you, eh? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Slytherin, no, I know what your father has in store for me if I did...it better be...RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you like it! I wrote the hat's song myself! Review please?**


	3. AN: I AM SO STUPID!

**AN: I am so stupid! After the excitement of uploading a new chapter!...I forgot Scorpius.**

**STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!**

** So I have altered Chapter Two, so you can just skip to the sorting! Leave your comment on Scorp's house here! FORGIVE ME! XD**


	4. I, Rose Weasley, meet my roommates

**AN: Wow, I love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews, following and favouriting! It's great to know you guys like my story!**

* * *

Ravenclaw?! I slide next to Vicky on the Ravenclaw table. Ravenlaw? I should be in Gryffindor! With Al! With Scorpius! I bite my lip. What is Mum going to say? What will Dad think? I begin to panic. Vicky elbows me, I look down at her. Her eyebrows knitted together, she was frowning at me. She hissed.

"I do hope you don't have a breathing problem, because it will be very hard to share a dorm with you!"

I blink, quite shocked by the coldness in her voice, I look away. I can't help feeling slightly hurt. I gaze over to the Gryffindor table. I see Albus straight away, he's grinning and obviously in deep conversation with Scorpius and the boy with the thousands of freckles, Jack. I feel very jealous. I should be in Gryffindor! Me! Albus doesn't deserve to be in...what am I thinking? Of course Al deserves to be in Gryffindor! I can't believe I could be that horrible...

An old woman glides to the pulpit and the hall goes immediately silent. Her blue eyes don't scan the hall like Proffesor Silsbury's did, they gaze us. The woman's mouth spreads into a loving smile.

"Welcome back, dear students!"

Her voice is very sweet.

"I hope you have all a nice holiday! Because now you have to settle down and work hard, or else you won't be getting another one!" She and the rest of hall laughs. I frown, she better be kidding.

She throws her head back laughing,

"Now! First years, I am Headmistress Sable."

I'm not sure if I like her or not, at that moment our eyes meet. I feel an uncomfortable shiver. She's to notice.

"...Some of you seem a little cold."

With a flick of her wrist candles appear floating around. She nods in my direction and carries on with her speech. Vicky tugs on the sleeve of my robe.

"She looked at you." I turn to her, her brown eyes staring at me in disbelief.

"Yes?" I whisper back, "She seemed to know I was cold as well, what's wrong with that?'"

Vicky shrugs and mutters,

"It was just the way she looked at you..." She then reached to grab a steak. Wait! Food! There was so much to choose from, there were steak, chicken legs, turkey strips, duck breast, beef, various vegetables, potatoes and I'm not going to list the others because the food was disappearing into people's mouths fast.

By the time the pudding disappears, my stomach is bursting with ice cream and crumble.

"Now off to bed my little ones!" Sable cried. Vicky and I stand up, she's only up to my collar bone and make our way to the Ravenclaw prefect, who is calling. When we see her, I then remember. It's Molly. She smiles at us and leads us and the rest of my house out of the hall. We practically run to keep up with Molly's swift walking, eventually we come to an open doorway, I look up and above are hundreds of staircases. Oh, and most of them are moving.

"Hurry, now! Or you shall be left behind!"

Molly cries from the top of a stair case, we run up. We go up five stair cases and go through a corridor at the end of the corridor is a spiral stair cases we go up it. By then end of that we are all out of breath. We stop suddenly, Vicky and I, who were right behind Molly, are pushed forward, Vicky stumbles and falls into Molly. She turns round.

"Stop pushing!" She snaps and knocks the door with an eagle door-knocker. In stead of the door opening, the eagle's beak opens and with a strong, loud voice:

"Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?"

A riddle. Molly smirks, "Fire." Eagle nods,

"Correct." The door swings open, revealing the common room.

Molly leads us through, the room in big, airy and circular. The walls are painted light blue, the drapes a rich blue. Windows surround the whole thing. Next to the door we just came in are to curved book cases. There Where a few tables that were near each one. There is a fireplace at the other end of the room, surrounded by a few chairs and a couch, all a bronze colour. At either side of the fireplace was to spiral stair cases.

"Now." Molly says, forcing our attention back to her "This is the common room, where you shall mingle and study. The staircase on the left is the girls, and the one on the right is the boys. Now, you were chosen to be in Ravenclaw for a reason, so I hope none of you are too thick to get in here."

She smirks again.

"Your luggage will be in your dormitories, you can choose where you sleep. Now go get ready for bed." We obediently go up to our dormitories. Vicky and I are last to get into our dorm. I pick up my suitcase and go to the bed next to the door, right next to the window. I place my suitcase down and turn to see who my neighbour will be. I find on the bed next to mine, a girl with wild hair, tanned skin, slim structure and narrow dark eyes sitting on the bed. She was rummaging through her case, humming absently mindedly. She looks up at me, her dark hair springing at her every movement.

"What are you staring at?"

She had slight Spanish accent, she seemed rolled her "r"s.

"Nothing..." I trail off

"Well you have to be staring at something!" She demanded

"I...er...was just wondering what you were looking for"

She sighed.

"I'm looking for my damn nightwear!" She responded, throwing her hands up in desperation. "My mother has not packed them!"

"Oh." I reply. I feel sorry for her. Never in a million years would my mum forget to pack anything, but then again, my mum is a control freak. She stands up, she's almost as tall as me.

I reach into my suitcase.

"Y'know." I say timidly "My mum packs two of everything...do you want to borrow some of my pyjamas?" I show her some folded pyjamas.

She looks at me with great surprise.

"Really?"

I nod, she grins and gratefully takes them. She returns to her bed and turns around to face me.

"I'm Valencia. You can call me Val." She tells me.

"I'm Rose...You can call me Rose." We smile at each other and change into our nightwear.

When we are done, I sit cross-legged on the end of my bed and begin writing a letter to my mum. A shadow blocks the lanterns light, I look up to see Val staring down at me.

"Sorry." She says quickly, "Just wanted to see what you where doing."

"I'm writing a letter to my mum."

"About?" Val asks moving and sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"Well...My mum and dad wanted me to be in Gryffindor."

Val shrugs.

"Ravenclaw is better!"

"..."

"You don't think that?"

"Well, it's a good house, I just thought I'd be in Gryffindor, my mum and dad was, so where most of my uncles and aunts."

"Who in your family is Ravenclaw?"

"Molly, she was the prefect who lead us here."

"Oh! The stuck up one!" I can't help but smile, after talking to Val for a while, you learning how brutally honest she is.

"She's not stuck up..."

"Just self-conceited."

I laugh a little. Val smiles.

"My family wasn't in any of the houses. Both my parents are Muggles you see."

"My mum was muggleborn!" I respond.

"Really? Are you half and half then?"

I nod. Then there is a knock on the door. Carly, who I recognise from the sorting, calls them to come in. Molly enters clutching several pieces of white cardboard.

"Right, I made you guys timetables for the year!" We rush towards her and take them, thanking her. Vicky begins to surround her with questions. Molly interrupts her.

"Please, I will answer them soon, I have to go meet with Hugh."

"Who's Hugh?" Val pipes up.

"He's a prefect, we are meeting up to go to the meeting together."

Dorm makes a loud "Ooooooh!"

Molly goes bright red.

"It's not like that at all!" At that she leaves, calling "lights out!" as she shuts the door.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Review? :)**


	5. I, Rose Weasley, meet the Slytherins

**AN: Hello! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting and favouriting so far! Three days ago I joined Pottermore, I'm in Ravenclaw and my name is: AccioFlame2560 so add me! :) Without further ado...Chapter Four!**

**P.S thank you to HogwartsDreamer113 for beta-ing this chapter! ;)**

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have something to tell you. I don't know how though. I want to tell you, but I don't know how to put it. Um...I'm in Ravenclaw. Please don't be disappointed! Molly has helped me settle in, she even gave me a timetable. I like my year. I met a girl called Val. I think we could be friends. If you haven't already heard, Al got into Gryffindor and so did Scorpius Malfoy, he was the blonde boy from the station. I think they are going to be friends. Sorry Dad. Why don't you like him? I saw the way you looked at his family...Especially the dad. He looks about your age. Did he go to Hogwarts with you?. Everyone in my dorm is nice. They're Val, Vicky, Carly and Evelyn. Carly comes all the way from America! I must write to Angelina...Anyways, I hope you understand about the house thing..._

_With lots of love,_

_Rose xx_

I set my quill down, lean back on my chair and sigh slowly. It's done. It's not perfect, but it's done. As I sit in the common room, I look at my surroundings. It's early morning, and I can see the sun hovering above the horizon through one of the large glass windows. Val is on the opposite side of the desk to me. Holding a small book in her hand, her knees up to her chest, her other hand occupied by twirling her dark hair, unraveling it every so often to turn a page. She's murmuring under her breath and sainting her eyes. It's another thing I found about her. She reads aloud.

We are not alone. At the other side of the room, a few fourth year girls talk quietly, giggling every once in while. I can't help the feeling they are giggling at me. I know it's not true, but I feel self-conscious, it's probably because it's my first day. I shouldn't have thought that. My stomach immediately erupts with butterflies.

"You okay?" Val asks looking up from her book,

"Yeah." I reply stiffly, folding the letter and burying it deeply into a pocket of my robes.

"What are you reading?" I ask, gesturing towards her book,

"It's called Ellie the Elf, it's about a house elf who wants to learn magic at school, but can't so she sneaks into classes trying to learn!" Val says turning the book in her hands.

"That sounds good."

"It is! Mum gave it to me as a goodbye present." Val said smiling softly at the cover.

"Should we go to breakfast?"

"Sure!"

* * *

We finally find the Great Hall, after getting lost in the second floor, running into Peeves the Poltergeist who tried to lock us in a room. With our cheeks flushed slightly, we sit down. Val grabs an apple and munches on it. I begin to butter up some toast when two boys settle down opposite us. I know who it is immediately. They both have dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and crooked grins. They're the Lovegood twins.

"Hello!" The one on the left says cheerfully, the one on the right nods enthusiastically,

"Aren't you happy?!" Asks the right one.

Val narrows her eyes "Why should I be happy?"

The right pipes up "Luke the Lethifold isn't in Britain anymore!"

"...Are you mad in the head?" Val hisses. The left twin looks at her as though she was the one babbling about random creatures.

"No! Lethifolds are real! It was in this morning prophet! The Minstry has got rid of him!"

"It's a good thing too!" Pipes the boy on the right "Lethifolds are the most evil thing on earth!"

Val frowns "What are these, what's-their-name...Lethifolds?"

The twins eyes widen.

"You don't know?"

"No, that is why I am asking you."

"Why, Lethifolds they are this creature that is found in tropical climates, but Luke you see, he got brought into Britain in a crate full of bananas! He's the first-

"-and last-"

"-Ever to be in Britain! He ate three people and he's only been here a month!"

"It's okay though! Because the Ministry got him! With a Patronus! Only thing to harm a Lethifold and-"

"Stop!" Hissed Val, throwing her hands up in the air, "You're doing my head in with this Lethifold business! I don't care!"

The twins fell silent, the left one turned to me,

"I'm Lorcan, and this is my brother Lysander."

"I'm Rose and this is Val."

"Hi Val!"

"Hi."

He frowned and turned back to me.

"So are you a pure-blood?"

"Half and half."

"Really? Almost everyone here is a half-blood, what about you?" Lorcan asked Val.

"Muggleborn."

Lysander comes into the conversation.

"Muggleborn? Really? That's so cool!How did your parents react?"

"They thought it was a joke..."

I giggle quietly, as Lysander continues.

"Our Ma freaked with happiness!"

"What about your dad?"

The twins faces fell.

"Ma and Pa are divorced..."

"I'm sorry..." I respond softly "Did they fight a lot?"

"Yeah." Lorcan replied dully "They divorced after a fight about Nargles..."

* * *

After breakfast the four of us headed to our first lesson - Transfiguration. Mother told me transfiguration was one of the best subjects, turning things into other things does sound pretty cool! I check my timetable and scan the card for the teacher:

_Transfiguration - I. Silsbury_

Oh no...It's not that Silsbury is a nasty or mean teacher, she's just quite scary. She may look young, but her grace and knowledge seems a lot older. When we finally find our way through the labyrinth of corridors and staircases we arrive. It's a good thing too because we are just on time. Queuing up to get in I look around to find about ten Slytherins have joined us. They are a lot louder than us Ravenclaws.

"Hey!" Calls the shrilly voice of a girl, "You, girl who doesn't brush her hair."

The Slytherin crowd parts and a girl with ash brown hair hanging loose to her shoulders walks through. She was a bit taller than Val and as she swaggered towards us, I saw a smirk stretch onto her face.

Val crosses her arms.

"You better not be talking to me."

The girl giggled.

"Of course I am silly!" She turned to me "Ebony Blackhead, pure-blood" She glanced at Val "And you are?"

"Val Cawe."

"Status?"

Val narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean status?"

"How clean is your blood?"

Val laughed it off.

"How clean?!"

"Yes, you idiot."

Val balled up her hands.

"I really don't care for your tone, but if you are so desperate to know, muggleborn."

Ebony raised an eyebrow.

"And they let you into Hogwarts? This place is going downhill fast..."

Val stepped forward, I quickly pulled her back and clung onto the back of her robes in case she did something foolish.

"Don't you tell me you can be here and I can't, because if they let spoilt brats like you in then I guess this place really is going downhill."

Ebony pursed her lips.

"Don't talk to me like that! Mudbloods should have been all destroyed years ag-"

"MISS BLACKHEAD! In all my years of teaching I swear I have never been so disgust at a pupils colourful vocabulary!"

Professor Silsbury was right behind Ebony. Was she always there? Silsbury walked to the door and turned around to all of her pupils.

"And if you must know. I happened to be muggleborn, so anymore insults and you shall be sent straight out of my lesson and you may not comeback!"

Ebony turned red and Val looked up to Silsbury, her eyes sparkling with admiration. As we walked in Val quickly whispered to me.

"I like this teacher!"

Silsbury had us line up against the back and she gave us each a place to sit. I unfortunately ended up with Ebony. After the whole class fell silent Silsbury began.

"Now there are four main types of transfiguration: Transformation; Vanishment; Conjuration and Untransfiguration. This year we shall be focusing on Transformation. Can anyone tell me any of the three types of Transformation?"

I remember one and put my hand up, I am one of the few that does.

Silsbury points to Thomas.

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

Thomas gulped.

"Switching, miss?"

Silsbury nods.

"Well done, Mr. Martin, for those of you who do not know Switching is when you direct the spell at two objects and quite literally switch one physical feature with the other target. Next? Mr. Gretty?"

A boy from Slytherin cleared his throat.

"Human Transfiguration?"

"Correct. Human Transfiguration is when Transfiguration is performed on a human. A good example would be an Animagus, who is someone who can freely change into an animal, but the human does not decide what animal it is. It reflects the humans inner traits. Like so..."

Silsbury began walking to the other end of the classroom, but by the end of the walk, instead of Professor Silsbury, it was a fox. It had sleek red fur, but if you looked closely, part of the top of it's right ear was missing. Silsbury changed back and the class applauded. Silsbury smiled slightly then gestured to Vicky.

"Last one Miss. Darwin?"

"Trans-species Transformation."

"Yes, where one organism is partially and completely changed into a different species."

After that Silsbury gave us a plastic cup and us change it into a wine glass. To my surprise, Ebony was helpful and quiet, very unlike her show this morning. We finally managed to make the plastic turn into glass and Silsbury praised us. Vicky, who finished first, had managed to change it into a complete wine glass!

* * *

After Transfiguration we all headed out to Herbology. Luckly the Slytherins went the other way and we were joined by Gryffindors. As we entered Greenhouse One there was a loud _SMASH!_ A pot landed at my feet, our heads shot up, and on top of the greenhouse was our round face teacher, Neville.

He was currently clutching on to a flying broom for dear life, he was hovering about ten feet in the air, gripping the broom with one hand, he held his wand in the other, which was spurting water from the tip.

"Sorry!" He called, "Is anyone bleeding?"

"No." A few replied.

"Phew!" Then he landed clumsy. Leaning the broom against the wall and he wiped his dirty on his trousers and beckoned us further into the greenhouse. When we got to a table Neville told us to pair ourselves with someone from another house. I immediately found Al.

"Uh uh!" Neville told us shaking us head smiling, "You two know each other two well." So I went with Scorpius and Al went with Val. I smiled at him.

"How is your first day going?"

"Good." He replied, smiling back, then we turned to listen to Neville.

"Okay," he started "Today you shall just be learning the basics of Herbology, Health and Saftey and all the other parts. This week we shall be learning about Devil's Snare. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

The partnered with Carly's hand shot up.

"Yes? Miss...um...what's you first name?"

"Gladys, sir."

"Okay, Gladys what is Devil's Snare?"

"Devil Snare is a magical plant that has the ability to constrict anything that get's trapped in it."

"Correct!" So today, I will give you a little pot of it and you weaken it with _lumos_, because Devil's Snare cannot stand light or warm things."

At that he started to hand out pots with paper bags over the top of them. Scorpius and I began to talk.

"So what did you have first period?" I asked,

"Charms with Hufflepuff, I couldn't do the charm, but a really nice girl called Sara helped me."

"That's nice."

"What about you?"

"Transfiguration with the Slytherins."

"Was it good?"

"I guess."

Our conversation drew to a close, neither of us knowing what to say next.

After Herbology we had a ten minute break, so Scorpius, Al, Val and I headed out side.

* * *

"I really, really, really don't like Ebony!" Cried Val, clenching up her fists "She is a sobbing little princess who needs to be taken down a few steps!"

"Who?" The boys chorused., while I chew on my nails, nervously hoping no one would hear Val and tell Ebony.

"A spoilt brat from Slytherin!"

"Hey!" Val and the rest of us whirl round to face Ebony. She's with her huge gang from earlier. To be honest they don't look like the brightest bunch.

"So are you talking about me?" Ebony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Val replied simply before anyone else could answer.

"What about?"

"How stupid and spoilt you are."

Ebony's mouth dropped open. Obviously no one had been this honest with her. Ever.

"How _dare_ you! You little low life mudblood!"

Val snarled and jumped at her, just to punched in the face by a chunky girl. Val fell onto the grass. The Slytherins laughed at her as I ran to her side and helped her up. Her nose was bleeding. Scorpius scavenge in his bag to find a tissue, but it's what Al did that surprised me. He puffed out his chest and marched up to the girl.

"You can't hit her, people could be watching." The girl seemed to realise that as well, because the Slytherin gang began to back away immediately then turned and ran into the castle. Al turned back to us.

"I did it!"

I smiled at him.

"Well done!"

We then took Val to the Hospital Wing. Madam Cybill the nurse fixed her right away.

"How did it happen, dear? It doesn't look bad, barely more than a scratch really, did you fall?"

"Yes." Val lied. When we were coming out we spilt off from the boys and went to our charms lesson. Halfway there we spilt off as I need to go to the toilet, Val said she'd tell the teacher where I was.

Coming out the first person I see is Ebony.

"...What do you want?" I ask cautiously.

"You can do better than making friends with those people. Mudblood, traitor and wimp."

"Don't call her that! And what do you mean traitor?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretended like you don't know. C'mon, be my friend, have I properly introduced myself? Ebony Blackhead. It will help your reputation."

Reputation. It would be nice to be the popular one for a change...Stop Rose. Mum said it doesn't matter about the quantity of your friends, it's the quality that matters.

"No thank you."

At that I walk fast out of the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. When we got back to the dorm for bed, Val was still mad at Ebony.

"I swear if she comes near me again...I will squeeze that Blackhead 'till she pops!"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Review please! :)**


	6. I, Rose Weasley, learn about Harry

**AN: Hello! Thank you so much for all the reviews! It's the Christmas Break now, so I will probably update more often :) Hope you like this chapter :D**

**Thank you to HogwartsDreamer113 for beta-ing this chapter.**

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Well done! I am so proud you are in Ravenclaw and I know you will do well. It doesn't matter that you aren't in Gryffindor, though Dad says to say well done to Albus. As for Scorpius, his Dad and Dad didn't really get along, -u- y-o c-n -e -r-end- don't get friendly with him!_

I pause. The "don't get friendly with him." is Dad's writing, did he cross that other part out? I fold up the letter and tuck it in my pocket. I sent the letter only a few days ago using Val's western screech-owl, Delilah, who came back with this letter and this weeks prophet. I look over to Val who is listening, with a very bored expression on her face, to Lorcan and Lysander babbling about Fwoopers.

"Their song will make you go mad if you listen to it for a certain amount of time. That's why they are sold with a Silencing Charm-"

"It's just about the only thing that can shut them up!"

Val interrupted, "How do you do the Silencing Charm? Because I am gonna use it on you if you don't shut up!"

Lorcan raised his hands in defence.

"Woah, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"Rose kept talking in her sleep!"

All three heads turn to me.

"I did?" I asked, surprised. Val nods.

"It was very annoying."

"Oh..." I say, I apologise, but Val shakes it off.

"Don't be. We all have flaws."

Lorcan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What's yours?"

Val narrowed her eyes and said coolly.

"Nothing you should know, mind your own business."

Lorcan obviously got the hint because he began talking about Horklumps...whatever they are...

* * *

After breakfast we went to Herbology. Outside on a big card sign read:

**_DEAR STUDENTS,_**

**_PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM HAD TO GO THE GILLYWEED SCHOOL PRIVILEGES FOUNDATION TODAY, SO YOU HAVE THE PERIOD FREE._**

**_I. SILSBURY_**

"Gillyweed School Privileges Foundation?" I heard a boy from Gryffindor say "That's a load of rubbish!"

"Most likely," Val said "But we have a free period, so what to we do?" The crowd of first years soon dispersed and soon VL, the twins, Al, Scorpius and I found ourselves in the great hall with Scorpius' chess set. The Great Hall was mostly empty apart from the odd seventh year with their head buried in a book. The twins started talking to each other about Crups while Val and Scorpius played chess.

"Queen to E5." Val whispered to her army of little black figures. The queen moved to E5 and drew her sword and slashed a bishop in half. It wasn't the most pleasant of games, but it could be worse.

"Hey! Look!" Al said pointing, an owl just flew into the Great Hall. It landed in front of Albus and dropped a scrap of paper into his hands and flew off.

"Who's it from?" Asked Scorpius curiously. Al unfolded the paper and read aloud.

"Hello, I knew you had a free period, so do you want to come down for a bit of tea? From Hagrid." Al looked up from reading "Wanna go guys?"

Val, Scorpius and I nodded, but the twins shook their heads.

"We're okay, we'll look after the chess set." Lysander piped up, while Lorcan nodded. At that the four of us went out of the school and took of down the steep hill.

* * *

Hagrid's hut was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, so by the time we get there our cheeks were flushed red. We walked by his pumpkin patch and Al knocked on the door. We hear a loud bark which makes us jump. I hear scratches of nails on the other side of the door.

"Back, Fang..._back_!"

The door swung open and Hadgrid, holding a massive black dog by the collar, stared down at them smiling.

"Hiya!" He said, his eyes twinkling "C'mon on in!"

We climbed inside his wooden hut and placed ourselves on a big seat, it could hold all four of us, but only one of Hagrid. Fang bounded up to Val and rested his head on her lap. She smiled nervously, patting his head lightly.

"So," Hagrid began, pouring tea into several cup "How's your firs' week been, eh?"

"Good," Al replied "I learnt how to transfigured a rubber band in a piece of rope."

"I learnt how to levitate a feather," piped up Scorpius,

"I learnt what a Lethifold was," I say,

"I made an enemy," Val said blankly "Ebony Blackhead, a snotty girl with an unfortunate name. She called me a mudblood."

Hagrid stared at her in disbelief "That's 'orrible! Last time I 'eard someone say that was when Draco Mal - _Malteasers_! They're a grea' muggle sweet! Why, I have some a retired professor sent me on her holiday!" He turns quickly and lunges to the cupboard were he takes out a bright red packet.

"They're even better than rock cakes!" He exclaims as he sits down and wrestles to open the packet.

"Draco?" Scorpius repeats "That's my dad's name."

Hagrid looks up,

"What a coincidence!"

Silence fills the hut, the crackling of the sweet packet the only noise. We are thinking the same thing. Hagrid is a very bad liar. Val is first to confront him.

"You lie."

"What?!" Hagrid cries, "I am not lying!"

"Yes you are. Just spit it out, what's the big deal anyway?"

Hagrid looked tongue-tied, his facial expression half way between angry and guilty.

"I -er - um..."

"Hagrid?" Albus asked, looking concerned "What's the problem?"

Hagrid took a deep breath, "Well you see, when your parents were at school...they didn't like each other. Draco, well he was a self-conceited kid who was jealous, grew up with Death Eaters, so you can't really expect more. Anyway, he and Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the same year. In their second year, well, Draco called Hermione a you-know-what..." He trails off, nervously glancing between Scorpius and I. I turn to Scorpius, seeing him in almost a different light. What if he is actually like his father? What if he calls Val a mudblood? Scorpius looks at me guiltily I guess he didn't know that side to his father.

"I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid tells himself furiously "I should not have said that..."

"I'm not my father," Scorpius tells me "I grew up in a house were that word is banned. Honest."

I nod, "I believe you." Scorpius exhales in relief.

"Thank Merlin!" Hagrid says to us "I though' I migh' have started an argument! It's nice you to are friends, though-" He turns to Al "-I bet everyone wan's to be friends with ya! After all, everyone knows what your father has done for the world!"

Al nods slowly, "And what would be one of the things he has done...?"

"Well defeating Voldemort is pretty big! Beat the darkest wizard of the generation!-"

Al frowned slightly, but let Hagrid continue.

"-Your dad is the bravest man I've ever known! Grown up with a 'orrible family, he had."

"Why?" Val asked curiously.

Hagrid glanced at her, his eyes now looking like big sad puppy eyes.

"Because Voldemort murdered his parents."

I felt my mouth drop to the floor.

"What?!" Al cried, leaping to his feet. "Murdered?! This Voldemort man killed my grandparents?"

Hagrid nodded, "Didn't you know?"

"I didn't know anything! You just told me something I never knew before!"

The colour from the visible parts of Hagrid's face drained away.

"Y-you don't know?!"

Al shook his head vigorously. Hagrid clenched his fists.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." Hagrid looked from Al to me than back. He began to mutter to himself.

"Must have been waiting for the right time...Um, Al I think you need to write to your dad, you write to your mum, Rosie."

"Wait." Val said, speaking at last "What are we talking about? Who's Voldemort? Why are your parents so special?"

Hagrid sat down again and told us to get comfortable. He told us what happened:

A long time ago there was a wizard war, where an evil man called Voldemort tried to take over. There was a society of good witches and wizards that lead the fight against Voldemort. Albus' grandparents, James and Lily were some of them. One night, Voldemort found out where the Potters were hiding and went to their house. He killed James, who tried to fight him off whole Lily and Harry ran. Lily got cornered upstairs, Lily begged Voldemort to kill her and leave Harry alone. He killed Lily and moved onto Harry. When he tried to kill Harry, Lily's love protected him, the curse back fired and almost killed Voldemort, who was left to die. Harry was left with a scar as a reminder of what happened.

"It all makes sense." Al whispers "People staring at my dad at the train station, shaking his hand randomly, treating him like he's a hero...he is a hero."

Val turned to me, her lip quivering "How...what? Why?"

"Huh?"

Val clenched her fists "Is the only reason you wanted to be friends with me because I was too dumb to know who you are?"

"What?" I frown "Why would you think that?"

"It all makes sense!" Val says, her tone coated with ice "No wonder why Ebony liked you...I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"What? I didn't know!""

"Of course." She replays her voice practically dripping with sarcasm before storming out of the hut. I try to bite back to stinging tears. Hagrid clenches his fist tighter.

"I _really_ shouldn't have said that."

* * *

Val avoided me for the rest of the day. The only time she spoke to me was to ask for some more nundu hairs in potions. When I got back to the common room, I felt very alone. The others in my dorm were chatting by the fireplace, but I didn't feel in the mood to join them, so I went to bed early. I was just sorting my things out when I found Val's book on the floor. I picked it up and skimmed through it, but something caught my eye. I opened a page fully and saw not words, but simple cartoons. There were little words and all the drawings were big and simple.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Val's voice cry from behind me, I whip round and open my mouth but no words come out, Val snatches her book from me and puts it in her suitcase.

"Don't touch my things ever again."

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	7. I, Rose Weasley, talk to Ebony

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I guess the Christmas and New Years rush got the best of me! XD I'll try and get bac. Onto the weekly routine! Without further ado...Chapter 6!**

**Beta-ed by HogwartsDreamer113**

* * *

I thought the argument was just a little disagreement, that it would all be okay by the weekend. I couldn't have been more wrong. When I woke up on Saturday I was the only one in the dorm. When I finally got down stairs, I sat with the twins. They are nice people, but they are best friends. And it seemed they were going to stay like that, so I left as soon I finished.

I went back up to the dorm, in a bad mood. I feel very hurt by Val, she jumped to conclusions and blamed it on me. I didn't ask to be a Weasley! Sudden anger is then directed to my parents, why didn't they tell me? At that I pull out some spare parchment out of my robes and go and sit on a desk in the common room.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hagrid told me your big secret. He told me about Uncle Harry and want happened to you all. He told me about Voldemort. Why didn't you tell? Not even before I left for Hogwarts?!_

_Rose x_

At that moment in time, I thought putting only one kiss at the end was very mean and cold, but they deserve only one kiss. I begin to make my way slowly to The Owlery.

* * *

The Owlery in very old now, the walls are crumbly, but they stay strong, despite their appearance. I make my way up the steep stairs that curve round the perimeter of the circular building. Once I had reached the top, I immediately spotted the flock of school owls. They were huddled in a group by the window, hooting to each other quietly and ignoring all other the other birds. Actually, now that I think about it, they looked very official compared to the other birds. Almost as they looked down on them, being older and wiser. Kind of like humans. The Hogwarts' birds were the professors and the student's birds were the pupils, eager to impress each other, clumsy and quite desperate.

I went over to one of the small grey owls, who seemed to twitch in one of his old eyes. He looked hunched over and eyed me as I began to hand him the letter, he seemed to analyse me. In fact, he reminded me of Professor Silsbury, I smiled to myself at my little joke and watched him fly through the window.

After my journey, I began to wander around the grounds. I make it to the Black Lake, where I see Roxanne and James throwing stones at some tentacle in the water. I sit by a tree, not feeling like joining them.

"So where's your little friend?" I hear a cool voice coo from behind me. I turn to see the unaccompanied Ebony glare down at me. I suddenly have the thought of the owls again. She sits by me as I ignore her question.

"I asked you a question." She said bluntly.

It doesn't mean I have to answer it. I wish I could say that to her, but when I open my mouth a completely different answer comes out.

"We had a fight." I mentally hit myself for telling her, she smirks.

"See. I told you, your better off with me."

I nod despite myself. Then again, friendships change. Surely since it's only been the first few days of school, Val and I wouldn't have stayed friends for very long. Maybe it's for the best...

"Would like to join me after lunch?" Ebony offers, her eyes staring into mine. I nod, she then stands up.

"Wise choice, Weasley." She then dematerialises into the forest.

* * *

On my way to the Great Hall I find myself running into Scorpius.

"Hello Rose," He says quite brightly, though tries not to look awkward , as we have never spent anytime together without Albus.

"Hi," I reply rather dully.

"S what have you been doing?"

"Talking..."

"With Valencia?"

"No...um...with Ebony." His eyes widen slightly with surprise.

"Really? Was she mean to you?"

"No...actually, she was nice to me, I'm meeting up with her after lunch."

"What?" He exclaimed "Don't do it! She's horrible. Even her name's horrible!"

I frown, I can be friends with who I want "Well, I am. And don't judge her by her name." He goes red and mutters.

"That's not what I meant. Please, don't go. She's not trustworthy. I bet she's bad news"

"That's what my dad said about you." Then both of us go into shock. I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe it.

"Fine." He cuts off the conversation, looking hurt, he turns on his heels and enters into the Great Hall.

What am I doing? I'm letting all my friends slide...just at that Val comes round the corner talking to Vicky about Merlins knows what. I try to make myself look busy by burying my hand in my bag and begin to rummage around in it. They pass me, seeming oblivious to me, I feel hurt. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

After lunch I go to the Qudditch pitch to find Roxy, James and a few of their friends racing each other on brooms. Roxy spots me and flys over, skidding to a halt a few feet higher than me.

"Hey, Rosie! Watcha up to?"

I mumble a horrible excuse and she leads next to me.

"The stands. Now."

We walk to the stands and she sits me down in the far corner.

"Talk."

I stay quiet, not wanting to talk about it. Can't she do the talking?

"Who?"

"...No one.

"Roxy, for Melin's sake tell me."

I sigh and look at her, being the same height as her already.

"Val."

"Girl with the crazy hair?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to hex her?"

"No!"

"Oh. Well that's just about all I can do, but you can talk to me."

"We had a fight-

"About?"

"Well, she's muggle born and didn't really accept...well..."

"You being a Weasley?"

"...Yeah."

"Stuff her, Rosie. You're cool and you'll make other friends!"

Me, cool? She's got to be kidding...

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much, so please review! It only takes thirty seconds!**


	8. I, Rose Weasley, just want to fit in

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry about the delay, I guess getting back into a writing style was harder than I thought! I've had a tough first week back at school, but I shan't complain, we've all got to go through it ;) It's my birthday on Saturday, so I won't be able to make up for time wasted :/ So, without further ado, chapter 7!**

**Beta-ed by HogwartsDreamer113**

* * *

That night I crashed onto my bed, my head spinning with the dizzy mix of guilt, confusion and anger.

* * *

Since it was a Sunday, when I woke up everyone was dead to the world. Their curtains closed, Carly's arm poking out from under her's, Maggie's throw half on the floor and Vicky's soft snoring filling the peaceful dorm, drowning out the bird's relaxed chirping. I rub my eyes from sleep, I roll my head to my right and look through the window. I then realise how high the Ravenclaw tower is, sunlight is spilt on the grounds like paint.

I yawn leisurely and stretch my limbs, wishing I could stay in bed the whole day.

_Tap tap tap._

I sit up drowsily and turn to the sound of the abrupt tapping. The school owl from yesterday was using his beak to tap impatiently on my window. His large glowing eyes rest on me and he almost seems to look angry when he realises I'm awake. Peeling back the covers, I notice string has been tied onto his right leg. I push open the stiff window and the grey owl flutters in, landing on my bedside table, his orange eyes looking at my expectantly. I untie the string and he ascends out of the window.

Unravelling the parchment I spot immediately that the neat scrawl is mum's writing.

_Oh, Rosie, we were going to tell you! We just didn't know when, we had planned to tell you before you turned ten. But we didn't want it to change you. We didn't want the sudden chance of fame to go to your head, I know now that wouldn't happen. You don't even have any public speaking skills! I mean, you're probably too shy to go all arrogant now. We told Hugo when we got your letter, and I have to say it was quite amusing, the best word to sum it up would be that his first reaction was "Cool!"_

I laugh silently at the fact of Hugo thinks something one of his uncle's did was cool. The only other thing that was responded with such enthusiasm that didn't have to do with Quidditch was when Uncle Charlie dramatically revealed his scars to us. Each one came with a story. One on his hip from a feisty Opal-eyed dragon, along thin one from Welsh green and a huge one on his inner forearm from a dragon he called "Norberta".

I fold the letter in half and place it carefully in my trunk, with a pile of the other letters from them. Making a mental note to write back, I change into what mother had packed, knee-length denim skirt and a thin brown jumper. I pull on my brown boots and go down to breakfast.

When I reach the hall, the sudden smell of toast fills my nose and I inhale deeply. I sit down by myself, the Lovegood boys always seem to wake up early so they must of already had lunch. As I help myself to egg on toast, the boy with the freckles and glasses from the Sorting slides opposite me. I look up, surprised that he joined me, but he didn't seem to notice and just dug into his huge bowl of porridge. His eyes meet mine and he smiles.

"I'm Thomas." He said before returning to his meal.

"Rose." I choke out.

Thomas and I spent the rest of the meal together in silence, Thomas opened his mouth a few times to try and start conversation, but no words came out, so his friend, who I heard Thomas call Luke, joined and the two happily chatted about the Quidditch match that was on this afternoon. I didn't join in on the conversation, though I was happy to have company.

I soon left after Luke joined, heading back up to the dorm to get my coat. In the dorm was Carly and Evelyn brushing their hair, gossiping about "Witch Weekly's Perfect Puss Competition". I slip out before they fully noticed me, escaping with my jacket and Ravenclaw scarf.

I wander outside the grounds, visiting Hagrid for a cup of tea and exiting his house, with my jacket burdened with rock cakes and new knowledge on lethifolds. Well, knowledge I didn't already know about from the twins.

By the time I had made my way out of Hagrid's it was lunch, I realise that I was going to meet Ebony after that. Suddenly I feel quite sick, as if the butterflies inside my stomach have been enchanted by the growth charm.

In the Great Hall I didn't eat much, Thomas didn't join like I had hoped, so I left as soon as I was done. Walking through the corridor I had a sudden self-conscious feeling of being watched. I look over my shoulder to see an empty corridor, turning back, Ebony's close cold eyes were staring at me. I jump, and let out a squeaky sound and found myself blushing at being scared so easily.

Ebony smirks.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head in response, looking down at my feet in embarrassment. Ebony seemed to get bored at my lack of communication skills, as she threw her head back and let out a frustrated and loud sigh. After her clear sign of boredom, she turned on her heels and made her way up the steps. Consequently, I follow her quietly and obediently, I found myself thinking of a lost puppy. Ebony lead us further and further up the staircases, luckily being in Ravenclaw you're used to climbing steps as the common room is so high up.

Eventually Ebony disappeared round the corner of a corridor, I sped up my pace and when I reached the corner, at the end was a door. The door was closing, I could see Ebony's plait disappear behind the door, which then shut once she was inside.

I began to walk to the door, I could hear whispers coming from it, she wasn't the only one in there.

"Now guys, act nice okay?"

"_Why?_"

"Because, Danielle, we want her to like us."

I feel my hand on the cool metal nob, twisting it, the door creeks open. There in the room, was all of the Slytherin first years.

Their heads snap to me, scanning for weaknesses and strengths. A girl with waist length brown hair tied into a similar plait to Ebony's and a green bow in her hair swaggered up to me. Her lips in a constant pout and as she introduced herself.

"Danielle Barnard."

"Rose."

"I know." She said bluntly before returning to her place on a table next to a boy I recognise as Peter.

"Well, everybody make Rose feel welcome." Ebony announces, drawing the attention back to her, the room looked at her with dull eyes. Ebony raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What?" Peter scoffs. "She's a Weasley. They're like royalty. Look at what she's wearing, pretty little snob." He directed the last comment at me, eyeing my skirt. I look down at my clothes. Mother always said I looked nice in these...maybe she was wrong.

Ebony barks at Peter to shut up before returning to address the whole room, in total about ten of them.

"Rose's one of us now."

A small, blonde girl glares me.

"We'll if she's gonna be one of us. she'll have to act and look the part. I'm not hanging round with a little mummy's girl."

There was a murmur of agreement. Change me? I just want to fit in...have friends...I love my mum, are they right?

They then continue talking about me as though I wasn't there. Maybe a change won't be difficult, after all...Mother can't reach me here.

* * *

**AN: Review please! It would be like a birthday present ;) XD**


	9. I, Rose Weasley, visit Hagrid

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry about the delay for this chapter! My excuse...I don't have one :S I've just not been feeling so creative lately and I didn't want to write because I want you to have the best, so to thank you for waiting, I'm uploading two chapters! This one today and the other tomorrow! This is more of a filling in chapter, but do read! So please leave review if you have 15 seconds to spare :) Oh! And sorry for the long author's note! By the way happy holidays everyone!**

**Beta-ed by HogwartsDreamer113**

**Dedicated to my fellow peacekeepers at the Hunger Games Roleplay Forum**

* * *

The small blonde girl turns to me and raises her eyebrow.

"Well, Weasley?"

I feel a coolness fall on me when she eyes me. I nod immediately eager to impress. She smirks and embraces my shaking hand with her own cold one.

"Adrianna Wren."

I nod.

"R-Rose."

"You need to be louder."

"Rose." I exclaim louder then was necessary.

Adrianna rolls her eyes. Did I do something wrong? I look around...too many eyes in me...Just a helpless rabbit cornered by blood-thirsty wolves...

I wish I was with Val or Albus or Scorpius, even trapped in a serious conversation on which hairstyle Medea Marevlo, a famous novelist, would suit more with Carly...okay, Rose, just make an excuse...

"I...need to go. I promised Hagrid I'd have tea with him?"

Ebony looks at me blandly.

"The massive oaf who keeps Lethifolds in his house?"

I cringe, I remember it in the Daily Prophet:

"Man Breeds Murderous Lethifolds Inside Of Hogwarts"

I saw father reading it, shaking his head. Mum came in and handed him a cup of tea, squeezed his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Dad then nodded, sipped his tea and went to the fireplace.

"Rose!"

Ebony exclaims. I jump and realise I was daydreaming.

"Did you just hear what I said?"

"Um..."

Ebony sighs.

"I said you have permission to go."

Permission? I turn on my heels and walk out, shutting the door behind me.

My ears strain to hear what the whispers were saying from the other side of the door, but I had no luck.

Hiking down to Hagrid's house, I'm sure I saw a loose black cloak on the ground. I didn't pick it up to check the tag as I had to get to Hagrid's before lunch.

I tap on the door and it took a few moments before Hagrid swings open the door.

"Hi Rosie! It's great to see ya! The others are here too!"

He shuffles out of the way as I enter, seeing Scorpius cramming rock cakes into his mouth and Albus looking at his watch, timing Scorpius.

"3,2,1, stop!" Cries Albus, looking up and breaking into a fit of laughter at Scorpius expanded cheeks.

"Boys, that's not how ya eat my cakes!" Hagrid scolds, though his eyes glitter happily. Scorpius goes to the sink and spits them out, then as he turns around that's when the boys notice me.

"Rose!" said Albus, sounding surprised.

Scorpius waves at me shortly, he seeming uncertain and then I remembered how I snapped at him. I smile and he smiles back, a silent truce.

Hagrid pours me some tea and I sit down with the boys. Al chats about his flying lesson and shows me a book on brooms one of his friends, Joe, had given him.

"-and it tells you all about the different models and styles! Joe said that Leonard Jewkes is making a new one right now! The Silver Arrow 360!" Albus stars dreamily at an advertisement of the new broom. It was completely shiny silver and it didn't look comfortable at all.

"Al...?"

"Yeah?"

"It looks really stiff."

"Well it can hardly be wobbly! Rose, this is a state of the art, best in the business, fastest in the world broomstick! You just don't understand."

I stiffle back a laugh. State of the art? Maybe Evelyn would understand, as she's by far the sportiest in our dorm. Her dad played for the Irish Qudditch team! Which remindsme...our flying lesson is tomorrow! Oh no...we are doing it with the Hufflepuffs, at least they won't laugh at us.

Then from the other room calls a voice, which I recognised as a Spanish accent "Hagrid? Where did you say the book was?"

Val. Hagrid calls back casually, no one noticing me stiffen.

"Top shelf, can ya reach it?"

"...no."

Hagrid looks at me and gestures to the door with his head.

"Go help 'er Rosie."

I nod not wanting to disagree with Hagrid, I walk into the only other room in Hagrid's wooden hut, which more a storage cupboard. Though unlike Professor Flitwick's cupboard, this one was scruffy and in no order. I saw Val stretching her arms towards the pile of books.

"Hi." I say, letting her know I am here. She turns around.

"Rose! Thank goodness!" She grins, and points to the book with the blue leather cover.

"Could you get that for me?"

I reach it easily as I inherited my dad's height. I pass it down to her and she accepts it gladly.

"Thanks!" She says happily, flipping through the pages.

"Val...are we friends again?"

She looks up.

"Trust me Rose, after a whole week of being with Vicky, going to the library again and again...I'm never going to leave your side! Plus, I'll need you tomorrow, because you'll probably be much worse than me on the broom, so I'll look better!"

I laugh when she winks and we go back as old friends.

Scorpius and Albus seem to relax once we come back in, smiling and talking to Hagrid. Albus, who had finally put the broomstick book away, glances at Val's book.

"Hey, Val? What's that book?"

"Oh...it's a picture book."

"Pictures?" Scorpius asks curiously.

Val blushed "Well...I have trouble reading normal books, y'know, ones with words in...when I try to read, the letters begin to jumble up on the page and I can't read it, so it's a lot easier to read with pictures."

Hagrid was the first one to react.

"Well, don't worry Val, just 'cause you can't read as well, don't mean you don't belong in Ravenclaw!"

"But that's the problem!" Val replies "I don't know why I'm in Ravenclaw! I was never the smartest at my primary school, and now I'm here I'm always the last to do anything." Val sinks back on the chair miserably.

I quickly change the subject, in order to save Val some embarrassment.

"So tell Al, what does flying feel like." I would never have asked it if I knew I was going to get a whole speech.

After an excessively cheesy speech about the wonders of flying and the feeling of being weightlessness and the sensation of feeling like you're on top of the world Albus had lectured us about...

"Albus?" Val interrupts, though it sounded quite funny, because she carried the "u", making it Alboos.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Al turns red and Hagrid turns to me.

"Oh, Rose! I needed to give you this," Hagrid reveals a small book and passes it to me.

"Give this to ya cousin Molly, she needed it for 'er 'homework."

"Right, you four better be off," Hagrid says after I slip the book into my bag. "...it's, er, not safe out here when it's dark..." His eyes trail out the jet black window.

Val frowns. "You're acting suspicious."

"What?" Hagrid gets out of his chair and opens the doors for us. An unspoken plead for us to leave.

We grab out bags and march out into the darkness. Val left last, muttering about "suspicious behaviour".

"He's up to something and I want to find out what!" Val argues when Albus told her to leave it. We reached the bottom of the staircase to our common room.

"And what you think he's up to?" Questions Albus.

"I don't know yet! That's why I want to find out," Val replies "Don't you?"

"I do! It's just..." Albus trails off and I break their conversation.

"Can we please talk in the morning? I'm tired." This was not a lie as I realise I could barely stand. Val sighs and begins to walk up the staircase.

"Goodnight, Albus, Scorpius." She disappears around the curve.

Albus turns to me. "Night Rose." He and Scorpius smile simultaneously before continuing down the corridor.

* * *

**AN: That's right! Another long AN! I am starting a competition for my readers! It will go on for the rest of the story and will be a Q&A! It will be multiple choice and you must leave your answer in a review! I will not count PMed answers. So your review could just be:**

**B**

**and you wouldn't have to write much anything else! People who haven't been reviewing so far can participate as well, the more the merrier! I will keep the scores on my iPad and on the final chapter I will announce who has won and they get a special prize!**

**They choose to either:**

**1) Decide the name of a character**

**2) Influence the plotline for Rose's second year at Hogwarts**

**or**

**3) I review their story**

**Alright! The questions will be the bottom AN of every chapter!**

**Question 1)**

**What animal is on the two columns of main entrance gate to Hogwarts?**

**A) Winged Lions**

**B) Winged Stallions**

**C) Winged Boars**


	10. I, Rose Weasley, get on a broomstick

**AN: Hi everyone! Told you I'd upload it tonight! More than 50 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you to everyone! I introduce one of my favourite characters in this chapter - Nurse Magnus!**

* * *

**Dedicated to one of my best friend's and fellow Potterhead - Elspeth**

* * *

**Beta-ed by HogwartsDreamer113**

* * *

"Everyone wake up!" Cries Evelyn, from what seems very far away.

"Rose! Rose! Rose, for Merlin's sakes wake up!" the familiar voice of Val brings me back to earth from my sleep. I rub my eyes and see Val grinning down at me.

"Rose! It's our flying lesson today!" She beams and goes to my case and throws me my clothes.

"You're excited?!" Were my first words as I pulled on my uniform and robes. Val nods and shakes Carly from her beauty sleep.

"Alright, I'm awake," Carly mumbles, sitting up "No need to strangle me."

Val dodges Carly's pillow which seemed to aim for her head and comes back to me, seeing that I'm ready.

Val, Evelyn and I trample down to the Hall, Evelyn talking to us animatedly about her Dad's broomstick. I nod politely, "ooo"ing and "aaah"ing in the right places, but to be honest I don't understand half the words coming out of her mouth. They're all complicated sport words that make as much sense as the American word for football. Soccer, it's just really not necessary.

It seems like dragon's years until we reach the hall, Val's head practically in her bowl of porridge.

"Hungry?" Teases Albus as he comes, Val lifts up her head.

"Yes. That is why I am eating."

Albus laughs and wishes us luck, then I noticed he couldn't stop staring at the honey colour eyed girl from Hufflepuff. I smile to myself and make mental note to tell Val.

Eventually Val stopped eating and we made our way down to the Training Grounds.

"-I mean it's not that I don't want, but what if I fall? I'm quite afraid of heights..." Vicky continues, who is expressing her fear of riding a broom.

"Just don't fall of and you'll be fine," Val says simply. Val herself seems quite confident and as for me...well I think I'll be okay, at least I'm not working myself up like Vicky, I just need to relax...stay calm...breathe normally...

Then I spot the brooms...what?! Those are the oldest, flakiest brooms I've ever seen! What are they thinking putting us on those death traps and sending us miles up into the air? This horrible, I'm not going on one of those Merlin forsaken twigs!

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice comes from my right, I turn and see it was the honey eyed girl that Albus was looking at. She has dark hair, but unlike Val's wild mess, it was straight and tied into low bunches. She has a pointy pale face, with full lips and thin nose. I have to admit she reminded me of fairy.

"You look very pale," she continues "Do you need a sit down? Are you afraid of flying?"

That's when I realise that my fingers were digging into my palms - my nails already chewed off.

"Now your ears have gone red. Do you have a fever?"

"What?" I say, she was so...nice. It was kind of weird.

"Is it because of the brooms? Because I'm nervous too." She says reassuringly.

"I'm fine..." I say, a little bewildered. I then tell myself off for acting spoilt about the brooms, what's getting into me?

"Oh, okay! I'm Sara by the way." She says, holding out her hand. Nervous? Her hand was as solid as a dragon's hide! Wait a second, Sara? That was the girl who helped Scorpius with his Charm's work.

"I'm Rose. You helped my friend Scorpius? In Charms?" I say, making sure I have the right Sara.

Sara nods "Yes that was me, he's rather...you know! Don't you think?"

Complete silence. Scorpius? Really? Val is the first one to make any noise, by a burst of laughter.

"S-Scorpius?" She says between breaths "Scorpius Malfoy? Ha! Maybe if he cut off his girly haircut!"

I giggle along, I can't help it. Val's right, he does need a haircut. Sara laugh quietly.

"I guess you girls just like him as friends then don't you?"

"Yeah! Boys are gross," Val says "I mean, it's not like we're ever date them or anything. Albus is Rose's cousin and Scorpius and I...no! Ew, just no! Plus we're only eleven...why would you fancy someone now?"

"I can't help it," Sara argues "If I like him, I like him."

Val rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Actually, now that I think about it it was Albus' birthday this weekend! I'll ask Roxy to buy a packet of chocolate frogs for me on Saturday.

"Val?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Albus' birthday on Sunday."

"Oh! I'll need to get him something, I'll ask my mum to send something through owl - once she plucks up the courage to touch one."

"Alright, everyone find a broom!" Calls a low voice of a young man - Professor Cook "They're all old and slow so it doesn't matter which you choose."

Val and I stand next to each other, Sara on the other side of me.

"Now, boys and girls, hold your hand over the broom and shout 'up'."

I did as he said and hold my hand over the broom, I take a few deep breaths and shout "Up!"

...Nothing

"Up!"

Nothing.

"Up!"

The broom shoots into my hand and almost knocks me over, I look up about half of the class had done it, Val has done it too.

"Up!" Vicky shouts again, the broom swings round and trips her up. Val and I stifle our laughs as she climbs to her feet, her robes dirty from the mud.

Soon the rest of the class manage to get their broomsticks ready and Professor Cook begins to walk up and down shouting instructions.

"Kick of with strength but not too much of you'll fall!

Make sure you grip tight or you'll fall!

Level yourself or you'll fall!

Keep straight or you'll fall!

Don't look down," he said stopping at the front, grinning "Or you just might fall. Go!"

I kick off the ground, getting a better start then some, my broomstick seems to know what I want as it floats me up slowly, giving me enough time to drink in my surroundings. I can see the forbidden forest from here! Hogwarts looks as grand as ever...I look down...oh Merlin. I'm so high! Professor Cook looks like the size of an ant from here.

"Rose!" Calls Val who's a few feet above, I look up and that's when it happens.

My broom was quite obedient until this point. When I looked up I leaned back and broom thinks I want to go up. Great.

I shoot past Val, and up into the clear sky, heading straight towards the clouds. I let out a scream and try and lean back down. Bad idea.

I fall backwards with my broom and my broom does a dive to the ground. My robes billow at the speed and my skin feels like it's being stretched. Professor Cook no longer an ant he's growing...and growing...and growing...

I feel an arm grab me and my broomstick falls to floor, I'm only a few metres from the floor. I sink slowly to the ground, hearing huffing of the person who caught me as the struggle to hold my weight. My saviour and I crash onto the ground and everyone huddles around us.

"Are you okay?"

"Lucky Professor new Aresto Momentum." I heard Vicky state.

"Are they unconscious?"

"Back off people! Let them breathe!" Cries Evelyn from my right..

I groan, I open my eyes and see heads peering down at me. I turn to see who saved me, slowly as my back seems to be bruising. It was Val, she was groaning and crying. At first I wondered why and then I looked at her shoulder. It looked dislocated...am I really that heavy? Not time to about that Rose! I kick my self mentally for thinking such a thing.

"V-Val?" I whisper, her eyes flutter open.

"Well," she says trying to hold back the tears "That was a good plan."

"Everybody move!" Shouts Professor Cook, he scoops Val up in his arms and calls Thomas to help. Thomas and Evelyn help me to my feet and Thomas supports me to the Hospital Wing.

Nurse Magnus is a beefy frightful woman. She looked way to tough to be in the uniform and if there's one thing she hates most in the world, it would be drama. She takes no nonsense, you are in and out faster than you can say pumpkin juice. When we come in she stops reading The Daily Prophet and strides up to Professor, who lies Val on a bed.

"So what do we have here? Another broom accident? You need to realise Tom that sooner or later one of your students will be killed on the pitch then what? You'll..."

Tom? As in Thomas Cook? I try not to laugh as I think of the airline, Val seems to have caught on as she laughs a loud.

Nurse Magnus' glare fixes on Val, she scans her like a robot before approaching.

"Looks like you've got a dislocated shoulder, how'd you do that then missy?"

Professor Cook, stepped forward "Nurse Magnus, the other fell of her broom and she tried to catch her, though she wasn't strong enough to handle the falling body weight and the sudden weight pulled on shoulder. Thankfully I had my wand with me."

Nurse turns to me "You said thank you?"

I suddenly felt insanely guilty "T-thank you, Val."

Nurse nods and claps shed hands together.

"Everybody out apart from these to two!" She hustles everyone like sheep and pushes them out. After she closes the doors she turns to us.

"No worries girls! This will only take a few minutes" She cracks her knuckles.

* * *

**AN: Which Harry Potter cast member died this holiday?**

**A) Richard Griffiths**

**B) Matthew Lewis**

**C) Michael Gambon**


	11. I, Rose Weasley, eavesdrop

**AN: Hi guys! Finally getting back into that weekly update thing! This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Beta-ed by the fabulous HogwartsDreamer113**

* * *

**Dedicated to Margaret Thatcher, personally I thought she was a great woman and doesn't need the abuse she's been getting after her untimely death this week.**

* * *

Val and I emerge from the Hospital Wing from a short and impressive twenty minutes from arriving. We were completely healed, no physical evidence that we ever plummeted to ground...Yes, I'm never getting on a broom again.

"What time is it?" Val asks, looking around the deserted corridors.

I shrug and then we come to a window. We look out and see it's still sunny.

"Everyone will be in their next lesson." States Val, speaking my thoughts.

"Transfiguration." I reply and we turn and make our way to the Transfiguration classroom. It's up a few floors and we have to pass the staff room. We tiptoe past, not wanting them to hear us and suddenly we here raised voices.

We stop in our tracks. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but we're only human! Curiosity clouds all our moral thoughts as we listen on the conversation. The voices were Sable, Silsbury, Flitwick, Neville and the head of Slytherin and Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher - Madam Twitch. They all have angry tones, but they were not shouting. Probably not to disturb classes.

"Cassandra, what is this about?" Demands the familiar voice of Silsbury.

"I believe Hagrid is acting suspicious." Says a low monotone voice of Madam Twitch.

"Is that it?" Questions Sable's voice "You can't keep accusing people of these things! What was it last time? James Potter was cooking up Polyjuice potion? You are wasting our time."

"I'm always right." Twitch says, not smugly almost as a warning.

"As Head of Gryffindor house," Neville pipes up "I think I'll decide if James really did that or not."

"Must we talk about James Potter now? That was a year ago!" Says Flitwick

"You're right, like I was saying, I believe Hagrid is breeding dangerous creatures." Twitch says. There is a chorus of sighs.

"I talked to Hagrid about his...pets. And he has assured me that he will no longer be breeding. And if that's that, everyone can go back to their lessons."

Val and I snap our back to each other. If they come out now they'll see us and know what we we're doing. The corridor is straight for miles, then Val takes off down one side and I chase after her. Val swings an old door open and we run inside. Val shuts the door and we gasp for breath.

"W...wow," Stutters Val between breaths. I nod and look around.

We're in an old classroom, it seems forgotten yet there was a single candle next to a stack of wooden boxes. The chairs stacked onto the desks, everything covered in cobwebs and dust. There are many wooden boxes around, most of them (apart from the ones by the candle) open full of old books and papers. Then we hear a rattle.

I feel my blood go cold, I slowly turn to Val, who is frozen by the door. Then I hear a little weeping sound and I frown. Someone else was in here? I look over the window, there on the window shelf was a metal jewelry box.

"Do you think there's something inside of it?" Whispers Val is my ear, who was now at my shoulder. I nod. What else could be in there?

We slowly make our way to the window and I pick up the candle by the wooden boxes, finding it weird that the candle is completely cool. Now that I think about it the room's temperature has dropped. After what seems like the longest walk of my life, we reach the jewelry box.

"Do you think I should open it?" Val whispers, rubbing her arms to try to get warm. I nod, whatever's in there wants to get out. It's still crying. Val shakily reaches for the box. There's a little latch on it and as soon as she touches it, the box howls. We jump and Val quickly flips the latch and the howl is silenced. Suddenly, the lid begins to open it's self and Val and I begin to back away. Then we hear a chuckle.

"Thank you, little firsties."

The jewellery box blows apart, sudden gust of wind sending Val and I back a few steps. I shield my eyes with my arm as bits of dust and shards fly towards us. Cautiously I lower my arm and in front of me, floats a little man in a Muggle medieval jester costume. He yawns and stretches.

"You don't realise how long I've been in there!" He cackles and does a loop-de-loop.

"I'm as free as a bee! Oh, such a victory! It was as simple as ABC," He floats down to Val and bows "How can I ever repay thee?"

Val stares, but I can't blame her. This ghost seems very...odd.

"You're a ghost right?" Val says, more of a statement than an answer. The ghost then gasps and pretends to faint.

"I am a POLTERGEIST!" The ghost then screams.

"Shhh! Shhh! Fine you're a poltergeist! Keep it down!" Hisses Val, looking at me desperately.

"Okay! Okay! What's your name?" The ghost asks, going upside down "I'm Peeves. I don't like many people but I like you. And your ginger fri- wait a second..." He turns to me and begins to float towards me until he's inches from my face.

"You're a Weasley aren't you?" He giggles "Always wanted to meet a Weasley - oh wait a second..." His grin stretches and he floats back up to the window.

"I think you too are a little late for class." He then disappears and the candles blows out.

News got out by tea time that Peeves the Poltergeist was back. Apparently some annoying first years unlocked his enchanted prison, but no one suspected Val and I. After all we were in the Hospital Wing recovering! Val and I stayed at the end of tea time when most of the O.W.L students studied, talking quietly about what we had heard.

"I bet Twitch is right," Val said "Hagrid must be up to something! Just think about it -"

"Rose! There you are!" Molly hurries up to us "I took your book from your case, you were taking far too long to give it to me." She hands it back to me. Val looks up to her.

"So you stole it."

"No! I borrowed it!"

"Without permission."

"She's my cousin so it doesn't matter."

"A very rude cousin."

Molly turns red, nodded at me before returning to the other end of the table where a bowl cut haired boy was waiting for her.

"Val," I groan, she frowns at me.

"What?"

"Now I'm going have to make it up to her!"

"How?"

"I don't know..."

"Maybe help her find a better boyfriend?" We turn simultaneously at the boy she was holding hands with. I know love is deeper than the skin, but he was quite gross and he really needed a tissue. We look at each other and try not to laugh to loud.

After that we decide to go to the library before bedtime to try to find a book to help us with our Charms essay.

"Hey look," Val nudges me and nods at a table, Albus and Scorpius are doing homework there. We go over to them and sit down.

"Hi," We chorus.

They grunt in acknowledgment, Val who was sitting next to Albus frowned at him. "You're squinting," She said "Can you not read it?"

Albus looked up "Yes! I can read if, it's just the edges are blurry, so I need to squint."

"Maybe you need glasses." I tell him, his eyes widen and he shakes his head violently.

"No!" He exclaims.

"What's wrong with glasses?" Scorpius asks, emerging from his potions essay. "You'll look more like your dad."

"That's the point!" Al says, slamming his book down causing a few heads to turn. "That's the point," he says quieter "Everyone keeps reminding me that I look like my dad! And that he did "great things"! And that they can't wait for me to do something like that! It's so annoying, it's not like world's gonna need saving from a Dark Lord again! I mean how many times does that happen?"

"Three times." Scorpius says and we all turn to him. "Y'know, Grindelwald... Then Lord Voldemort twice... Just me? Okay."

"Well apart from that! It's not gonna happen, so everyone keeps expecting it to happen to me! And if I get glasses they're gonna compare me more to him. Then more stories. And more reminders. And more undeserved fame. And more Doris bloody Crockford!"

"...who?"

"This crazy old woman who thinks I'm my dad and she keeps on asking me to come visit her!"

"Oh, poor you mister popularity," Val says rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's harder than it looks." Albus says defensively.

"Well, I'm going to go to Astronomy. Al?" Scorpius breaks in.

Al picks up his things and the two drag their feet out if the room. I yawn and Val catches it, we both laugh.

Val groans stretching her arms on the desk. "I'm so tired. Can we go back to the common room?"

I nod sleepily and we eventually make our way back up to the dormitory. That night I had a dream that I was at Hagrid's hut, but I was the only one in there. Suddenly Ebony came in wearing a black cloak, then Molly, then a sixth year Gryffindor then a third year Hufflepuff, all wearing the same black cloaks... Then we had a lovely tea together. It was a very nice dream.

* * *

**What is the name of Emma Watson's new movie?**

**A) The Ping Pong**

**B) The Bling Ring**

**C) The Lang Gang**


	12. I, Rose Weasley, read Molly's book

**Hi guys! Again thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! Okay, so this chapter is where the story is going to pick up, so enjoy!**

**P.S Quick note for any artists out there below the question!**

* * *

**Dedicated to all the victims at the Boston Marathon bombing, God bless you.**

* * *

**Beta-ed by the awesome HogwartsDreamer113**

* * *

Soon it was almost fourteenth of December - Albus' birthday. Roxy had bought me a book on Quidditch to give to him, and Val received a batch of her mum's infamous almond cookies. We then decided to band the presents together.

I wake up on Albus' birthday earlier than usual. I stretch underneath my sheets and turn my head to the right, the sunlight was spreading through the sky like paint on a canvas. I yawn and decide not to get up, as I have a few hours to spare before breakfast. I lie on bed looking up at the patterns in the wooden four-poster. This is probably a great time to reflect on my life so far, think about my goals for my future at Hogwarts and assess my attitude towards certain things...maybe not. I reach for my bag and blindly grope around in it. I eventually feel Molly's book, and I pull it out and begin to read. It's a book on dangerous creatures listed in alphabetical order. I scan through the "brief" introductory and find myself at:

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC CLASSIFICATIONS_

_The Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures gives classifications to all known beasts, beings and spirits. These offer an at-a glance guide to the perceived dangerousness of a creature, the five categories are as follows:_

_Ministry of Magic (M.O.M) Classification_

_X Boring_

_XX Harmless / may be domesticated_

_XXX Competent wizard should cope_

_XXXX Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizard may handle_

_XXXXX Known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate_

Known wizard killer? I didn't know wizards could be overpowered...

I turn to the next page, which starts of the A creatures.

_ACROMANTULA_

_M.O.M Classification: XXXXX_

It turns out this is a giant spider, I continue to read through the book:

Basilisk, Centaur, Chimaera, Dragon...I read through the list and their descriptions stopping at E, because that's when Vicky wakes up and I remember I need to ask her about the Charms essay, so I force myself out of the warm bed.

At breakfast Val and I give our present to Albus and join in on the Gryffindor's roaring rendition of Happy Birthday. We have a breakfast and it seems Carly has a cold. Luckily, since it is a Thursday, Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws have Defence Against The Dark Arts first period together. So Val and I trampled down with the Gryffindor. Val seems to find time to get into a quick argument with a boy called Joe about chocolate frog cards and I pull her back.

"Where's Professor Twitch?" I ask, looking around. Val frowns and looks around too.

"But she's always early!" Replies Val, a confused look on her face.

"Guys," Carly said and then sneezes "Apparently she and Silsbury are fighting again." That's when we hear shouting. Everyone takes one second to listen and runs towards the raised voices.

"YOU CAN'T TEACH FIRST YEARS ABOUT WEREWOLVES!" I hear Silsbury shout. Everyone looks round the corner, Silsbury and Twitch aren't hiding at all just in the middle of the corridor. Twitch murmurs again in her low voice, Silsbury opens her mouth again and then Carly sneezes. Both of them turn to their unexpected audience.

"...Hi," Twitch addresses, Silsbury stiffens at her words.

"Please go to your classroom, Madam Twitch will be with you in a few minutes," Silsbury says sharply, no one wanting to get on her bad side, we all turn on our heels and go to the classroom.

"Werewolves are _real_?!" Exclaims Val when we reach the classroom, and I nod.

"One of my uncle's got scratched by one."

"Is he a werewolf?"

"No, but he has some werewolf habits," I say thinking about his special shampoo that Fleur has to buy him to keep out fleas.

"Like?" Scorpius asks, and he and Albus joining us.

"Like he loves really rare meat," Albus says "Like, _raw_."

Val pulls a face.

"That's gross," She says.

"Better than being an actual werewolf," Scorpius debates "That'd be awful."

"I suppose."

"Alright, everybody sit down," Twitch says, at the doorway "Sorry about the argument outside, but Irina - I mean _Professor Silsbury_ seems to think she has to poke her pointy nose into all of my lesson plans." She walks up the middle aisle, her purple cape billowing behind her.

I sit beside Scorpius, remembering the seating plan and Val and Albus sit behind us. We spend the lesson practicing the wand-lighting charm, lumos, which was Twitch's back-up plan. Luckily Twitch lets us talk in lessons.

"So how big is your family?" Asks Scorpius, looking up at me.

"Well, I have nineteen uncles and aunts, all from my dad's side - my mum's an only child," I reply and then recite my long, memorised list "They're Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Gabrielle, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey and her two sister Martha and Mary, my late Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and her five brothers and sister Mark, John, Paul, Patrick and Mia, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and then long-lost Uncle Dudley."

"That's the most I've ever heard you talk before!"

I laugh. I talk a lot in my head though!

"So what do you mean "long-lost"?"

"Well we never see him, but he's Uncle Harry's cousin, but dad likes to count him because nineteen is a very impressive number of aunts and uncles."

"But if you take out all the brothers and sisters - cousins, you have..." Scorpius looks up to ceiling, muttering under his breath "Ten! Ten uncles and aunts! Which is still a lot more than I have...I have one auntie and uncle! Which is nothing compared to yours."

I smile, I have to admit, I have a pretty wicked family. Then I hear Val and Al arguing behind us.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't, I can read it fine!"

"You're squinting!"

"It's how I read!"

"Really? Can you read this?" I hear a shuffle of papers.

"Well, no. It's too far away!"

"It's only, like, half a foot!"

Scorpius and I turn, to see Val holding the book up and Albus squinting at it. Val turns to me.

"Albus is in denial."

"What's wrong?" Scorpius and I ask simultaneously.

"Val thinks still I need glasses."

"Because you do!"

"Nuh uh! Like I told you in the library, if I get glasses it means people will think of Harry Potter, then I'm expected to become some legend."

"What about contacts? Of a spell to fix your eye sight?" Val suggests "Surely there's a wizard optician or something?"

"What's an optikun?" Asks Scorpius curiously. Val raises her eyebrows.

"An eye doctor." Val replies slowly, she looks round at us "Oh, _come on_! Have you guys never heard of one?"

We shake our heads. I've had plenty experiences of the muggle world, but I've never been to an eye doctor. Same with Albus.

Val straightens herself, looking quite smug.

"Well, it looks like I'm the smart one when it comes to muggles."

After the morning, Val, the boys and I had a quick visit to Hagrid, who seems to have caught the cold that is going around the school. We had Herbology after break and Val and I trample up to the greenhouses. We're all just getting ready when Neville bursts in.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"What the heck?!" Cries Val, pulling a disgusted yet almost curious face.

"Oh! No! I mean, my wife! She's pregnant! We're pregnant!"

There is a ripple of "Awww!"s from us and the Hufflepuffs.

"Congratulations, Neville!" I beam at him when he walks past.

"Thanks Rose! Thank you everyone," He says as he reaches the end of the table, grinning from ear to ear. For the rest of the Herbology lesson we spent with all of us chattering about Neville's news.

The rest of the day was uneventful and when we get back to the common room, I realise I still haven't replied to mother's letter.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Sorry it's taken so long to write back. I've been very busy but luckily we got no homework today! Great news, Neville and his wife are pregnant. Well she's pregnant but Neville said the wrong thing today. I'm doing great at Hogwarts. I consider Val as my best friend now. Albus is doing great as well. He and Scorpius are best friends as well!_

I pause, should I mention Scorpius? Probably not, they don't need to know about him. I scribble over my last sentence and start again.

_Albus is doing great as well. He's good friends with everyone in his house. Val and I are convinced he needs glasses, but he doesn't want them. He really doesn't want to be like Harry, which I suppose is a good thing, but I just hope he doesn't get carried away with it. Oh, and Val and I also met Peeves. Just in the hallway. Nowhere special. And he's mean to us just like all the other students, because he isn't in our debt or anything._

I scribble over the last part, wow, even over paper I'm a terrible liar.

_Love Rose xx_

Yes, that's looks fine.

I look up from the desk and see Val on one of the armchairs asleep by the fire. I then turn to the window and see it's almost sunset. I just have enough time to go to the Owlry and back.

I grab my coat and head out. It's really cold outside as I parade down, my hands buried deep in my pockets. I keep my head down to shield my eyes from the growing swirls of snowflakes, that were beginning to fall from the sky. Like angels were having pillow fights and the feathers fell down and began to lightly cover the cold winters ground. I manage to get to the Owlry alive and give the letter to the Silsbury owl who actually glares at me as I tie the letter on his thin leg.

He nips my finger and quickly flies out of the window. I turn around and make my way back up to the castle.

I come to the greenhouses and stop there. The greenhouses are always warm to help the tropical plants. I go inside for a few moments to get the heat back into my body when I see something out of the corner of my eye. A black cloak. But there was something different about this cloak. And it was moving. Now my first instinct was to back away slowly and shut the door. So I did. My second instinct was to bolt. So I did. I bolt.

* * *

**What is Hermione's pet half-kneazle called?**

**A) Princess Beatrice**

**B) Fluffy**

**C) Crookshanks**

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not happy with the cover of this story, I think it needs to include more characters like Val, Scorpius and Al. So if there are any artists out there who would be kind enough to draw me a cover that would be amazing! If you send me something, I'll give you a point on the questionnaire! It can be anything from cartoon to real people stuck together, I don't mind! Please consider, and if you do decide to did to do it, then please send me (via PM) a link to where I can find it. Thank you for reading! :)**


	13. I, Rose Weasley, celebrate Christmas P1

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry it's been such a long time..I fully understand if you want to virtually strangle me! Haha, anyway it's Christmas in July! Well, June, but it's the same thing! These two chapters are quite feel good :)**

* * *

**Dedicated to my beautiful mum! Who lent me money to buy Quidditch through the ages!**

* * *

I run all the way to the dormitory. Not looking back once. My entire body is shaking violently, I don't tell anyone what I saw not even Val.

* * *

...9 days later...

* * *

Next thing I know, it's Christmas day and I wake up a large stash of presents at the foot of my bed. I throw a pillow at a deep sleeping Val to wake her up and we open our presents together.  
It's times like these you really appreciate having such a large family. I get a traditional Weasley jumper from Grandma Molly, she always knits mine emerald as she says it looks great with my hair. Grandpa Arthur gave me the annual galleon to spend with. Bill's family gets me a new cloak and Charlie gets me a chocolate dragon (which Val says are like chocolate bunnies muggles get at Easter). Percy, Audrey and Molly each give me a spell book while Lucy, Molly's younger sister, gives me a lovely bronze blanket, which she made herself. I do love Lucy's presents, she always knows what I like and don't like, then again she is a Hufflepuff so she's very careful about these things.  
George and Angelina sends me some mega sour wands and Fred gets me a spell-checking quill. Harry, Ginny and Lily sends me a new Ravenclaw scarf and James gets me a jinxed yoyo that hits people in the face. Teddy sends me some galleons and a postcard from America. Finally Dad gets me a packet of chocolate frogs to help complete my collection and mum gets me a book on simple hexes and handy charms to help "defend myself against any bullies" or for "simple purposes".  
"Oooo!" Says Val, breaking my train of thought, I turn to see her holding a Weasley jumper. "This is so nice! You're nana sent me it!" I smile, it was the colour of an aubergine with white V embroidered in the middle. Val beams at me and tells me to remind her to write a thank you letter.  
Val opens the rest of her presents and we exchange presents. I hand Val my present to her and vice versa. I open it and find an enchanted box that seems to bite anyone who tries to steal money.  
"How did you-?"  
"- Your cousin Roxy, she bought it at Hogsmede for me?"  
I smile, it meant a lot. I put most of my presents in the box, which expands on the inside to make room for everything. We pull on our Weasley jumpers and go down stairs with our presents to everyone. When we enter everyone is buzzing, all in their pyjamas - exchanging gifts, laughing and smiling. Roxy bounces up to me in her own orange Weasley jumper, she produces her gift to me from her pocket and I hug her and open it. Inside was a little bronze locket with letter R carved into it. I thank her and put it on. I give her her gift and Val drags me off to the Gryffindor table.  
Albus and Scorpius are there. Albus wearing a blue jumper. The two smile at us and we all trade presents.  
"Nice jumper," Scorpius smiles, though I can't help noticing a little hint of sadness, them I realise he's talking to Val, nodding at her jumper.  
After that, Val and I go back to the dormitory and crash on the beds. Val reads the Wonderwitch comic I gave her and I listening to Carly and Evelyn doing Vicky's hair - surprisingly - much to Vicky's delight.  
_Tap tap tap._  
It's the Silsbury owl, he looks very cold and very angry, Val opens to window and he flies onto the foot of my bed. I quickly untie the letter on his leg and he gives a nasty squawk before flying out again. Val laughs.  
"What's his problem?"  
I grin and tear open the letter, it was from mum.

_Dear Rosie,_  
_It's okay, I understand you're busy with your school work. By the way, if you want, you can come home for the holidays. The Hogwarts Express had to delay its trip after something happened to the driver, but if you want, the train leaves at 11am, so just pack up your essentials and come. We'd love if you bring you friend Valencia as well, the family's dying to meet your friend!_  
_Love Mum x_

"Val?"  
"Yeah?"  
I look up to see her playing with my biting box, making it shred envelopes. Yes, the family's going to love her.  
"Want to come to my house for Christmas?"  
She looks up.  
"Really?"  
I nod and her face glows in delight.  
"Yes!"

Next thing I know, Val and I have packed our bags, changed into muggle clothes (still keeping our Weasley jumpers on with pride) and are boarding the Hogwarts Express.  
We're just stepping on when -  
"Rose! Val!" Cries Hagrid, running towards us "You forgot your presents!"  
We grin and meet him halfway, he quickly forces them into our hands.  
"Quick now, or ya'll miss the train!"  
"Thanks Hagrid!" We chorus and run back to grab a compartment.  
Lucy runs past, "Hi Roe! Oh, Hagrid, I found it!" She passes him a package, waves at me, tucks a loose strand of her light brown hair back behind her small ear and skips onto the train.

"Hey, guys," Albus greets us walking into our compartment, arms around what I presume is Hagrid's present to him "I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
"Hey Al!" We chorus, Albus sits next to me and we all open our presents, Hagrid giving each of us a rock cake and a book of some sort. I get Wizarding Around The World, Albus gets Quidditch Through The Ages and Val gets Hogwarts: A History.  
"Hey if I'm allowed to come, why isn't Scorpius?" Val questioned flipping through the pages of her new book, squinting at the words, Al and I glance at each other.  
"You know what Hagrid said about Weasleys and Malfoys hating each other?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I don't think the family would approve of Scorpius coming," Albus says. Val frowns.  
"But the fight was between your parents."  
"Yeah," Albus says "But that means-"  
"It doesn't mean anything. You guys don't have to make friends to people according to your parents. That's why Scorpius is in Gryffindor right?-"  
"Well..."  
"-Because he's not like his dad, so why should people judge him because of his name and family's reputation? I mean, if that's the case surely Scorpius would hate me because I'm muggleborn?"  
I don't say anything, but I think Val just voiced many of my own questions. Why should I be judged because of my surname?

* * *

**What is the animal the inspired the Golden Snitch?**

**A) The Golden Snidget**

**B) The Golden Cockatoo **

**C) The Golden Snitcher**


	14. I, Rose Weasley, celebrate Christmas P2

**AN: Hello again! Told you there'd be two chapters, right so just carrying on from the last chapter... Hope you're enjoying Christmas in July, I mean June!**

* * *

**Dedicated to my little sister. How you annoy me. How you make me laugh.**

* * *

We arrive at Kings Cross Station in a few hours, Val doesn't seem nervous at all, in fact she is pretty relaxed, happily chatting about muggle trains, well when I say chatting her talking and us listening. We get off the train and wait for mum...or dad...or whoever's going to pick us up. That's why I told her to look out for red hair because there's an 99.8 percent chance they'll be a Weasley.

"Has anyone seen a tall girl with red hair, she's got a rather long nose and big front teeth? and a small boy who looks like Harry Potter?" A dreamy voice wavers through the crowd, a slight figure emerges, the adult Luna Lovegood spots us. Her large orange flower in her hair, green dungarees (pockets full of peculiar items yet to be named) and purple top made her stand out from the sea of purple and black cloaks.

"Rose and Albus! I'm to drop you off," Luna says brightly, smiling as she digs around in her pockets, her eyes fix on Val. "Who're you?"

"I'm Val," Val says, grinning at Luna's clothes "Rose invited me to stay round for Christmas."

"Oh, well I only have room for four in the car, not counting myself," Luna explains, frowning slightly "Would you mind at all if you sat on the roof?"

"Luna!" Al and I exclaim, Val bursts out laughing.

"Mam, just use the expanding spell," says a grinning Lorcan, emerging from the crowd with his twin "Guests can't sit on the roof."

"Yeah," Lysander adds "Muggles gave us strange looks last time anyway."

"Expanding charm! That's a good idea," Luna agrees, finally taking out a bottle cap "I guess I won't be needing this then..." She then puts it in the bin and gets lost in the crowd, her sons following.

Val gives me a confused look. "What was the bottle cap for...?"

"Don't ask," I say simply, grinning.

"Luna?" Al asks, as him, I, Val, Lorcan and Lysander all cram into the back "Shouldn't you be in the driver's seat?"

"Why would I go in the driver's seat if I can't drive?"

"...What?"

Luna began to look through the compartment and took out a small blue crab shaped creature.

"Sebastian is the driver," She says as if it was obvious.

"Luna, listen, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"None sense, Sebastian can drive just fine!"

At the she handed 'Sebastian' the keys, which just drops next to him.

"Off you go Sebastian!" Luna says, buckling in.

...

Sebastian just sits there.

...

"Luna?"

"What?"

"I don't think Sebastian can drive..."

...

Then we hear Luna begin to cry softly.

"Luna?" I ask, concerned. "Luna...sorry Sebastian can't drive..."

"It's not your fault," Luna weeps, her voice higher than normal "I just thought he'd be able to drive, after watching R-R-Rolf!" She sobs, her hands covering her face, her charm bracelets clicking as she shakes.

"Luna..." I say softly "Do you want me to ask Dad if he can pick us up instead?"

"Okay..." Luna says sniffing "Sorry everyone about this, it must be the Wambling Olikes..."

Soon Dad comes to pick us up. He manages to get Luna into the front seat without her bursting into tears again and the rest of us have to cram into the back.

"I think mum's still upset about the divorce..." Lysander explains quietly as Luna talks to Sebastian "It was really quite sudden."

Lorcan nods sadly "She usually isn't this crazy...she said she knows Olikes and Nargles didn't exist..."

I suddenly feel a surge of empathy of the twins. They seems to happy all the time, when their family is broken back at home. But now I look into Lysander's eyes, they're full of undeniable sadness.

"Luna, please...Stop. Talking. To. The. Crab." Dad says through his teeth as he swerves through the traffic. "You're distracting the driver!"

"How am I?" Luna challenges "I'm just talking quietly, Sebastian is the only one who understands me right now."

"Bloody hell..."

"Ron, you should find something different to say," Luna snaps, unlike her usual self.

"Like Bloody Mary!" Pipes up Lorcan, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey Luna, Merlin, I told the others you weren't ready..." Ginny helps Luna out of the car and puts a protective arm around her.

Val and I get out the car and get out trunks.

"Rosie!" Shrieks Mum, running into me, catching me into a boa constrictor hug. That's when I realise how much I'd missed her. I hug her tight, blinking away any signs of joyful tears and pull back, remembering Val.

"Mum, this is Val," I introduce, Mum smiles at her and Val grins back.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," Val says "Thanks for inviting me!"

"My pleasure, Val," Mum says smiling. Val's past stage one.

We all walk into the burrow, the entire family walking around in the small kitchen, it's like London at rush hour.

" 'scuse me," Says Grandma Molly, plates in both hands one floating above her head. "EXCUSE ME!" She shouts again and everyone parts. Setting the plates on the table she notices us.

"Rosie! Albus!" She cries snaking through the crowd to hug us "You two look so smart! Oh and you must be Valencia? You're muggleborn aren't you? Try not to mention in front of Granddad if you don't want to be interviewed...Oh! Rosie, Valencia, you two are sharing a room with Lucy, Dom and Roxy in the big attic we built last year. Albus! You're in with James, Louis and Fred in the living room!"

Val's past stage two. Val and I begin to twist and turn through everyone, Grandma's voice in the background.

"- Oh! Hermione, dear, could you pass me that empty bottle of firewhiskey? RON? There you are, get the glasses! Teddy, y'know that fork behind you? Put that in the dishwasher please -"

She eventually gets quieter and quieter as we ascend up the crooked staircases.

The wooden door creaks as I open it to reveal the attic. All the furniture had been pushed to one side, leaving mattresses covering up the wooden plank floor.

"Roe!" Lucy exclaims tackling me with a hug, Roe is Lucy's nickname for me. When I was born she was four and couldn't pronounce the zee part very well so she shortened it to Roe. "It's been ages since I've seen you! You look so tall!"

I laugh "Lucy, you saw me on the train." I correct her.

She pauses "Oh yeah!" She laughs. I've always loved Lucy's laugh, it might sound weird but when she laughs it sounds how a fairie's would. Like bells. I wish I could laugh like that, if I laugh too hard I can even snort!

Lucy pulls away, and Dom waves at me.

"Hey Roe!" The nickname caught on with most of my cousins. Dom comes up to me and hugs me tightly. I grin sheepishly at her, even though she's my cousin, she quite intimidating. It must be the way she holds herself or the fact her lips are always curled in a smirk. She has amazing strawberry blonde hair which she really didn't appreciate, which is tied in a high scruffy bun, and being an eighth-veela she was pretty. But you know that saying about how an ugly personality can change how attractive a person is? Well, this applies to Dom. Her brown eyes can cut right into you with one glare, outside her family she hates everyone. To be honest, I'm surprised she's not in Slytherin. I'd never say something like that to her face though, she really hates Molly after the time Molly told her she was going to end up homeless if she didn't do her homework. Neither of them have much patience and no one can let them in the same room alone again anymore. She really is as hard as nails, apparently she gets into a lot of fights at school...Dom smiles shortly at Val. Val's past stage three.

"Rosie!" Roxy claps in front of my face, I look to her startled, she grins and hugs me "You were daydreaming!"

Dom's the oldest in here, she's fifthteen. Followed by Lucy, who's also fifthteen, but Dom beats her by two months. Then Roxy who's fourteen and then it's me and then Val. we're both eleven but my birthday is on the 24th of June, while her's is on the 13th August.

We put our stuff away and trample down stairs. Everyone has gathered into the living room - somehow - and now talking quietly. Fleur, Ginny, Audrey and mum on the sofa. Harry, dad, Bill and George and Angelina standing up, each with fire whiskey bottle in their hands. I smile when I notice even though mum is talking to my aunts and dad my uncles, they're next to each other, dad's free hand on mum's shoulder. I hear Luna laugh as Charlie tells her a story from work. For once she looks happy, asking Charlie questions about the opal-eyed dragon. I see Teddy and Victoire in the corner, holding the others hands and whispering quietly. Dom starts to tell James, Louis and Fred a banshee story. Lucy is playing with Lily and I'm about to turn around when I feel my little brother pounce on me.

"Rose!" He exclaims happily, I can't believe he's actually showing affection towards me with other people in the room. But it's probably because family. I hug him back tightly, grinning into his hair. We pull back, I keep my shoulder around him, he notices Val and pushes my arm away from him.

"Hi," Hugo says shyly, as his face begins to match his hair. Val smiles back and says hi.

"You're Valencia?" He states more than an real question.

She nods, "Yep! And you're Hugo?"

Hugo glances at me, asking me with his eyes what I said about him before quickly turning his gaze back to Val.

"Yeah, I'm much cooler than Rose."

Past stage four.

In the evening everyone is their pyjamas, including the adults, Charlie in a dragon onesie that Grandma had knitted for him after he complained about losing his own pyjamas to a dragon. Everyone is drinking butterbeer, Val, I, Lucy, Roxy and Molly are all snuggled up on one sofa, while Fred, James, Dom, Al, Louis, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander are squeezing on the other, arguing about space. Lily is curled up like a cat on the armchair fast asleep, no one dares wake her up, she may not look it but Lily has a fierce temper for such a tiny body. Maybe it's because she's so small, she can only hold one emotion at once, just like a pixie.

We all share family stories and memories as Molly sends round biscuits and more butterbeer.

We then sing a few rounds of Cast A Christmas Spell and Little Hippogriff. I think this is one of the rare moments we're all getting along, even Dom and Molly. The six Weasley brothers have their arms around each other, swaying and slurring the lyrics. Fleur, Victoire and Molly laughing in the kitchen, while Teddy and Harry talk in the corner. Ginny is perching on the arm of Lily's chair stroking her daughter's hair while talking to mum. Hugo and Lucy are taking turns to put wood in the fire, the other boys listen to another one of Dom's banshee stories and everyone on my sofa is playing truth, dare, double dare or spell. I do love my family.

"Alright, Val, you're turn!"

"Okay...double dare."

"Alright, you can do it with...Rose!"

"Rose?...Roe!,

I snap back in reality. "What?" I ask, as Val and Roxy laugh.

"You're right, she does do it!" Val says, I frown.

"What do I do?"

"Daydream of course, silly!" Roxy laughs. "Right, Val and Rose I dare you to...run around the room pretending to be dragons!"

To be honest, I was expecting much worse, but there's only so much you can do in a crowded room. So we run around like idiots, for some strange reason we don't cause much commotion, actually, I'm not sure anyone is actually noticing us!

"Alright, everyone up to bed!" Grandma Weasley calls, none of the adults or children object. Val and I are first to go up.

"Night Rose!" They call "Night Val!" Stage five passed. Weasley acceptance complete.

* * *

**Who did J.K Rowling said she almost killed, but then replaced with Sirius Black?**

**A) Professor Sprout**

**B) Kingsley Shacklebot**

**C) Arthur Weasley**


End file.
